Adventure Crime
by AngryBandit59
Summary: Jake never gave up bike stealing, and with the death of their parents, Jake and his brother Finn's crimes grow worse and worse, until they are the most wanted criminals in Ooo. But when Jake hatches a plan to rob Bubblegum's treasury, Finn meets a vampire girl he quickly develops a romance with.
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

Two banana guards were walking through the streets of the Candy Kingdom, busy patrolling. Suddenly, one banana tapped the other on the shoulder and pointed to their left side.

Approaching them was their commanding officer, Cpt. Gummy. He looked to be about in his mid-30's, with light green hair and teal skin. He wore silver armor, a yellow cape, and red belt he strapped his rapier to. Under his arm he held several rolls of paper, a small box of nails, and a couple of hammers.

"Hello, gentlemen." he said in a dignified tone, ,"I need you two to nail these wanted posters across town." he said, handing them the materials.

One of the bananas unrolled a poster and looked at it. In the picture, their was a young human male. It was a security picture, apparently. The young man had ear-length blond hair, a navy blue shirt, black cargo pants, combat boots, and was toting a gold sword.

He read the description underneath the picture. Apparently, he was 17, was a master of the sword and hand-to-hand combat, and was wanted for armed robbery, assault, arson, grand theft, resisting arrest, breaking out of prison, and was believed to be responsible for a few homicides. The reward for his capture was $500,000. His name was Finn.

"Gee, I remember hearing about this guy in the news. He sounds pretty dangerous." said the banana guard.

"Yes," said Cpt. Gummy, "he has a partner in crime, if you remember. Check the other poster."

The second banana unrolled the other copy of the poster. Their was picture of a yellow pug. He was Finn's partner and adoptive brother. Apparently, their parents died early and they fell in with the wrong crowd. The pug had somehow gained the ability to stretch his body to any shape or size. His crimes and bounty were the same his brothers. His name was Jake.

"We'll start posting these around town right away, captain." The bananas said in unison, saluting.

"Excellent. Well, be on your toes and keep up the good work." Gummy said, walking away.

* * *

Finn sprawled lazily across the extremely uncomfortable coach. Finn was used to it, though. It was already in the strange little house in the cave he and his brother made their hide out, and being thieving marauders, they took what they could get.

Finn snapped back into reality as his brother walked into the room. "Dude," his brother said, "I just thought how we could make our biggest score YET."

"Oh, and what's that, Jake?" Finn said lazily, siting up to find out what insane scheme he had this time. Jake was shaking with excitement. "You know about that priss Bubblegum's biannual ball?"

"Yeah..." said the blond teen, starting to get worried.

"Its so simple! Its a three step plan, see? Step one: I earn a ball intendents trust, and I'll be able to sneak into the party!"

"We're wanted in almost every civilized kingdom in Ooo! Whose going to the party that won't recognize you?!" Finn exclaimed.

"Oh my glob, Finn. I'll just wear a disguise! Duh!" said Jake, shaking his head.

"Alright: part 2. You and Flambo will create a distraction: start a fire in the castle. Everyone will be so busy getting away and putting it out, I'll be able to sneak into Bubblegum's treasury!"

Finn face palmed. "Do you even know were the treasury is!? And if a fire is going, how will you be able to escape with the treasure?!"

Jake laughed. "Finn, I could just turn giant and smash my way out the back!"

Finn scratched his chin. "Yeah, I guess that could work. But how would you find out were the treasure is?"

Jake punched his palm. "I know someone we could 'interrogate'!" Finn shook his head up and down. He was starting to buy in.

"And step 3," Jake finished, "we hightail it out of there and live like kings!"

Finn looked surprised. "That might actually work!" He said.

Jake swelled up with pride. "Of course it will work! And anyway, we still have 6 months to prepare."

Finn locked arms with his brother. "Let's do it!" they said in unison.

- - Finn was busy making a sandwich in his kitchen, he carefully stacked the ham, cheese, lettuce, and he was about to put on the top piece of bread when suddenly his brother burst in.

"Hey, bro! What do you think about my disguise?" Jake asked.

Finn turned around and laughed out loud at what his brother's 'disguise' was.

"What the hells so funny?" asked Jake indignantly.

"Dude, that's your disguise? All you did was dye your fur brown!" Finn continued laughing as Jake crossed his arms and huffed.

"I'll have you know I'm not done yet!" he said angrily, and with that, made his body shape several times longer and more lanky.

Finn quieted down. "All right, its not that bad." He said.

"Thanks." Jake said, crossing his arms in triumph.

"By the way, who's trust are you gunna earn?" asked Finn, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Jake continued, "I talked with a couple of my friends. I know the perfect woman; Lady Rainicorn!"

Finn raised an eyebrow and took another bite of his sandwich, "What makes her so 'perfect'? And didn't dogs and Rainicorns have a big war 80 years back, and still don't get along?"

"Well Finn, the way I hear it, Lady Rainicorn's grandfather was saved by a dog in the Rainicorn Dog War, and since then her and parents have been big supporters of Rainicorn and dog harmony!Besides, we have a common interest; viola!" Jake said as he pulled out the violin like instrument, "-and you said learning viola would never pay off for a crook!"

"Well, if this works, you'll prove me wrong." said Finn, taking the finishing bite of his sandwich.


	2. Chapter 2: Finn Meets Marcy

Bubblegum sat at her work station, busy writing formulas. She was close to rediscovering the cure for the common cold, the formula had been lost after the Great Mushroom war. She looked at the two beakers containing some bright fluids. She was so close, all she had to do was mix the contents of the beakers together and she would have the cure.

Just when she was about to mix the two liquids together, when the Ice King burst from her window, startling her and causing her drop the beakers on her notes, destroying two weeks of research. "Glob damnit, Ice King!" she screamed in frustration. "Hello, princess..." said the king of cool, attempting to sound suave, "that's of a funny way of saying 'Oh, Ice King, your so sexy!".

At that moment, Cpt. Gummy burst from the large double doors. "Get lost you old fool!" he screamed.

'_It's Gummy!' _thought Ice King, '_he's so cool! Just act natural, Ice King, the maybe he'll want to hang out sometime.' _

"So, Gummy, how come you haven't answered any of my e-mails?" he asked. Gummy responded by raising an eyebrow and punching the old man in the nose and send into a nearby wall, causing him to fall to the ground, rubbing his oversized nose.

"Okay, I see you don't want to hang out right now. That's cool, I guess." With that he pointed at Gummy and Bubblegum with both hands and his beard began flapping, allowing him to fly out the window.

Bubblegum sighed with relive as she picked up some of her formula sheets, seeing that most of the notes were recoverable. She then set them down to dry at the window. When she was finished, she gasped as a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Now that I got rid of that crazy old man, how 'bout an award for old Gummy, eh?" he whispered into her ear. She giggled, but pushed away.

"Oh Gummy, you know that wouldn't be right." she said. Gummy scowled. "And why exactly not, my Lady? We're both adults!"

The princess rubbed her arm, "I know, but I've known you since I was a little girl. I've always thought of you as an older brother. It just wouldn't feel right."

Gummy looked away indignitily, "Alright. I understand." With that, he exited her lab. The princess bit her lip as he left.

* * *

Jake packed up the last of his things, grabbed his viola, and set out for the door. "Alright, Finn, I should be back in about four months. I'll keep in touch with you over the phone alright?"

"Alright" said Finn giving his brother a hug. " See you later, bro." said Finn as brother walked off. They waved good-bye one last time before he went over a hill, into the sunset, and out of sight.

Unbeknownst to the Finn, however, a thin figure watched him from the shadows. "Aw, that's sweet..." the shadowy figure said to itself.

Finn opened up his movie self. Their were all sorts of dvd's from the pre-Mushroom War era. '_Lets see here..,'_ he thought to himself. He looked through all his comedies, '_I've seen all of these twice. Next!' _Romance? '_Why are these even here?'. _He looked at the 'adult' movies in the back. '_Now's hardly the time..'._

He smiled as he picked up a copy of one of his favorites, _Heat Signature 4_. _'Finnaly! Haven't seen this one in a while.' _he threw the box on his sofa and went into the kitchen. He looked through the fridge for a beer. He wanted some alchol, but didn't want to get piss drunk. He noticed that the six-pack he had in the back was missing one, which was odd, considering last night all six were their, and he or Jake didn't drink any that day.

But something else caught his eye. In the top of the fridge was a bowl of strawberries, and he or Jake didn't buy any strawberries, _ever._

_'What the hell?" _thought Finn as he took out the fruit to examine it. What was even stranger, though, was at the top of the strawberries, their was a dried up gray one. As Finn picked it up to examine it, he noticed their was a tiny slit at its side. _'Freaky...'_.

Then he heard something else, something that really freaked him out. It was the opening theme of Heat Signature. '_But I haven't even put it in yet! Someone broke into my house!'_ He drew his golden sword and rushed into the T.V. Room, looking around. The invader had turned off the light, causing the room's only source of light to become the T.V.. The only sounds were the movie and Finn's breathing.

The intruder, however, was nowhere to be seen. Finn carefully made his way over to the light's and flipped them on. Right on cue, he heard a female voice, "What's wrong with you? No one watches movies with the lights on!"

He spun around and saw a young woman sitting on his couch. She looked to be around his age. She had long, mid-night black hair, pale skin, blood-red pupils, and pointy ears. From these features, Finn could draw she was some sort of demon, although she wore red boots, black jeans, and a white tank top, as opposed to the usual aristocratic clothing or loin clothes demons wore.

She strummed a few notes on some kind of bass gutair/ battle axe hybrid and flashed him a smile, exposing her razor-sharp fangs.

'_Vampire...' _Finn realized.

"Get out of my house. Now." he said angrily.

She smiled even wider, " Aren't you gonna introduce yourself before you start barking orders at a lady?"

Finn remained silent. She put down her weapon/instrument and slowly floated towards him. She stook out her hand. "Alright, grumpy pants. I'll go first Marceline, the Vampire Queen."

Finn didn't shake her hand, " Yeah, and I'm Finn, King of breakfeast cereal. Now get the hell out of my house." he said, pointing to the door.

She floated higher and grabbed her stomach, laughing. "Your house?" she wiped a tear away from her eye.

Finn growled. "Yes, MY house...". The Vampire Queen pointed at the roof at a large "M". " 'M' is for 'Marceline'." she said.

Finn pointed at her, "Hey, that doesn't prove anything! That could stand mango for all I know!"

She giggled "Well, how about a little challenge? We'll have a duel, if I win, I get my house back. If you win, I'll leave and never come back."

Finn gripped his sword tighter and smiled, "Alright, sounds good."

* * *

**Will Finn prevail? Will Marceline take her old house back by force? Why am I asking you all these questions? Find out in the next exciting chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: It's my House!

**This is my first time writing a fight scene, so feedback would be much appreciated. **

* * *

Finn stepped outside the little cave house, the Vampire lady floating after him. They stood (floated, in Marceline's case ) about 15 feet from each other. The vampire girl entered a standard battle-ax fighting stance while still hovering above ground.

Finn entered a guard stance. "Ladies first!" he taunted. Marceline smirked. "Your funeral." she said calmly, then flew forward blindingly fast and swung at him, but Finn managed to block it and returned a swipe of his sword which the Queen easily ducked under.

Marceline began hammering Finn with ax swings, which he now had trouble blocking. When she took a power swing at him, Finn took the opportunity to roll out of the way.

Marceline didn't let up though, and she took a mighty swing at him. Mustering all his agility, Finn flipped over her blow and landed behind her. When she turned around to hit him again, Finn swung with all his might, hitting her ax bass in the center of the handle, sending it flying it across the cave. For the first time in a while, Marceline was in genuine shock at her opponents skill. '_This guy is pretty good...'_

Finn flashed a smug grin at her. "Ready to give up, Marcy?". She smiled and kicked the bottom of his sword, sending it flying out of his hands and near the entrance of the cave.

She floated in a layed back position, brandishing the most shit-eating grin Finn had seen in all of his young life.

Finn was about to make a dash for his sword when Marceline made a proposition."You know, you seem like a nice enough guy. I'm sure you don't want me to chop off your head by mistake: so how about a fist fight?"

Finn smiled a bit, "Okay, no dirty tricks, though. Just you, me, and good ol' fashion fisticuffs."

The sexy vampire lady nodded. "Alright, lets do it!"

Finn took a swing at her, but she blocked it and threw a kick at him. Finn returned a kick that hit her in the side, but she kept trucking and punched Finn in the stomach, causing him to spit up some blood.

"Oh, that smells good. I might just have to suck out your blood, blondie." Marceline said, laughing. Finn wiped blood from the corner of his mouth and grimaced.

He and Marceline began trading blows. Although they were both being battered and bruised, Marcleine was clearly doing more damage because of her superior strength and speed. '_If things keep going on like this, I might as well through in the towel and start packing right now...' _Finn thought to himself, ' _I need to change up my strategy!' _Suddenly, he had an idea.

Finn began back flipping about 20 feet away from her. She had a look of confusion on her pale face. Finn made a 'come at me' motion, to which Marceline happily obliged, and flew at him at a high speed.

At the last second though, Finn stepped out of her path, delivering a kick to her back, causing her to lose control of her flight and crash into a sizeable rock pillar in the cave, the pillar crashed, taking a large chunk of the cave's roof with it, buring the vampire queen in a huge pile of rock.

Marceline burst from the rock pile, bloody, bruised, and laughing, of all emotions. "Alright, no more fooling around, weenie. Get ready to lose!" She lifted her arm skyward, and to Finn's chagrin, it morphed into huge black tentacle, at least 3 times the vampire queens height. "Mother of Glob!" screamed Finn as she slammed the black tentacle on the ground, Finn barley dodging the tentacle.

She transformed her other arm into a black tentacle and began swinging at him with both arms in turns. Finn managed to dodge them as he made his way to the entrance of the cave, where his sword was laying. Just before he was about to reach his blade, Marceline managed to him in the chest, sending him flying back and leaving a large bloody trail across his chest to his stomach.

He sat up and gasped. Marceline was transforming into a giant bat creature! She picked him up, lifted him to her face "Game over, Finny." she said before tossing him across the cave. However, just before she threw him, Finn saw a thin, natural stone pillar and got another idea. '_Please let this work...' _he thought to himself as he was being propelled thorough the air.

As he passed be the thin pillar, he grabbed on to it, swung around and let go, flinging himself legs first at Marceline. He saw a look of surprise on her monstrous face right before his kick made contact with her cheek, knocking her out the cave and reverting her back to her normal form.

As she sat up and rubbed her jaw, Finn had already picked up his sword and pressed it against her trout.

"I win." he declared smugly. Marceline smiled. "No, thats where your wrong. You cheated."

"How in Glob's name did I cheat? If anything, YOU cheated by transforming!" Marceline smiled even wider.

"Actually, I only did that after YOU sent me flying into that pillar, and you never said you could you use the environment." Finn frowned.

Marceline turned into a bat, flew out from under his sword and above his head. "But, since we both cheated, lets call it a draw-" she transformed back into a humanoid and winked at him, causing him to blush lightly, "-and be roomies."

Finn grimaced. Jake was terrified of vampires, he defiantly would disapprove.

"No, now beat it!" Finn ordered. Marceline sighed, "Aw well, I guess ill just have to find a new house. I hear the Candy Kingdom is nice. I'll see if there's any open lot their, maybe drop by the authorities and let 'em know where their good buddy Finn is living."

"You wouldn't dare..." said Finn in low tone.

"So how about it, room mate?" she asked, sticking out her hand for him to shake.

Finn sighed in defeat and shook her hand. "Room mates..."

She giggled happily and kissed his cheek, making him gasp. "Come on, lets go watch Heat Signature." she grabbed her ax bass and floated back inside.

Finn rubbed the bridge of his nose. '_Jake's gonna kill me...'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

**Another chapter down! I'm going to focus the next chapter on Jake and Rainicorn. PM me if you have any requests.**


	4. Chapter 4: Jake arrives

**Ch.4! I wanted to wright these next couple chapters because Jake and Rainicorn are a cute couple, but the show or comics never really went into much detail about how they met. BTW, I tried to make Jake's personality like Bender's from Futruama ( a clepto and alcoholic but he honestly cares about his friends, though he has trouble showing it sometimes), mostly because they have the exact same voice.**

* * *

Jake stepped off the boat and stepped on the island, luggage and viola under his arm. The boat he had taken to get to the island docked at a small, wharf town comprised of wooden and concrete buildings that were around before the Mushroom War, and had recently been repaired. Beyond the town was a jungle area and small mountain. He looked up at a decent sized, rainbow-colored castle that rested atop that small mountain. '_Nice!' _Jake thought to himself, _'I bet they have some sweet stuff...' _

He looked into a nearby puddle to make sure his brown fur dye was still on. On the way to the island, he had also brushed his hair to look more wild. He was still stretching to larger size as well.

He heard someone behind him say something along the lines of ' Me cha miend don now!' Jake turned around to see a thin Rainicorn with vivid rainbow fur spewing the nonsense at him.

Jake was about to clean his clock when he realized something. '_Oh yeah, I remember know! Everyone here speaks Korean! I think because this island used to be called Korea? Ah, I shoulda paid better attention in History. Wait, why do even care?' _He then opened up his luggage and pulled out a voice translator, set it to Korean, and put it on his neck.

Suddenly, he could understand the thin Rainicorn. "and- Oh, wait, is that a voice translator? You haven't understood anything I've been saying? Oh well, all I was saying is that here in New Korea, us dogs and Rainicorns live in peace in harmony, thanks to our island's Lord and his wife."

Jake nodded, "Yeah, yeah that's nice and all. Hey, do you know where a dog can get a drink around these parts?" he said, no speaking fluent Korean.

The Rainicorn pointed to a concrete building beyond the street. "Sweet! Thanks." said Jake. The Rainicorn began walking off, but not before Jake stretched out his arm, slid it behind the Rainicorn and nab his wallet.

As the skinny Rainicorn walked off, Jake lifted the wallet up with a light chuckle and made his way to the bar.

* * *

Jake walked into the and took a look around. Despite the bland exterior, it was actually nice, the floors were wooden, the walls were a nice velvet color, and their were drinks galore. Jake looked around at the bar patrons. He parctically flew at the bar stool and took a seat. The boat's bar ban him for hitting on the female patrons, so he had drink a lot to make up for lost time.

The bartender was a middle-aged Rainicorn who had dull rainbow colors and a slicked back, black mane. "Whadda haven?"

Jake scratched his chin. "What's the strongest thing ya got?"

"A little somthin-somthin called the hand-grenade." replied the bartender dully.

"I'll take it! Why is called that?" asked Jake.

The bartender started to prepare the drink,"Beats me, me and my brother found the recipe from and abandoned city we were exploring from before the Mushroom War. New Oreo jeans? Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what it was called. Apparently, it was pretty popular there. Any way, if I had guess, it could be due it's shape..." the bartender lifted the green plastic cup up, it was shaped like a grenade, had a evil cartoon face on it, and had a long tube coming out from the top, "-or due to the fact it messes you up."

"HAH!" scoffed the bull dog, "Hey, I can take any alcoholic beverage you throw at me!"

* * *

**If you didn't catch what the bartender was saying, it was 'New Orleans', and the hand-grenade really is a popular drink invented their. (Look it up!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Pie Stealing

The light that coming out of the grubby window and hitting Finn's eyes woke him up. He got out of bed and looked around his room. His walls were a fading orange color and were lined with several weapons and bones from monsters he's killed. His floors were littered with empty cans, old magzines, and dirty laundry.

'I_ wonder where that vampire chick is. She's been gone for a week_. _If I have any luck, she'll keep her cute little nose out of my business.' _he thought.

He checked beneath his pillow, the knife was still their. Not that he ever slept without it, but he was especially prepared for action if the Vampire decided she wanted a midnight snack.

His stomach rumbled. "Crap, I don't have anything to eat here. Guess I'll just have to go out and steal something."

He put on his regular attire, backpack, and sword before walking out of his room. Before he opened the door to leave, he heard a voice behind him. "Sup, weenie."

He looked behind him and saw that same headache inducing, crazy vampire as he did before, only now she was wearing a purple dress, stripped stockings, and red heels.

"Marceline, where the hell were you? First you nearly murder me for this crappy house, then you leave for a week for no reason without telling me? What the hell?" Finn said, teeth grinding in anger.

She laughed. "Chillax, Finny. I had to go with my band on a gig."

Finn raised an eyebrow, "Really? Then why didn't you tell me?"

The Vampire Queen floated closer to the young thief, "Didja really miss me that much Finny? And I did leave you note telling you that I would be on a gig with my band. I left it on your fridge."

Finn rubbed the back of his head, "Oh... well, after you left, I invited over some friends. One if them must have taken it down, because.."

Marceline put a finger to his lips and shushed him, "Oh, you had a party because I left? Your a bad little boy, aren't you?"

Finn grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, causing HER to blush for once, "Maybe I am.. wanna find out?"

Suddenly, Finn's stomach started growling. Marceline floated above him and looked down, "Oh, your hungry huh? Good, I was scared you might hurt me, you bad man!" she made a fake pout and slapped his wrist, and for once, they actually shared a laugh.

"C'mon, I'm kinda hungry to. I know somewhere we can both get something good to eat." she motioned toward a pile of her personal items near the door. "I'll put these somewhere after we come back."

On their way out, she grabbed her umbrella to protect herself form the sun, and opened it just before they got out of the cave. After about 5 minutes of walking, Finn turned to Marceline. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Getting impatient? Don't worry, I know a faster way to get there!" she suddenly looped her arm under his and floated high into the sky, Finn screamed and kicked his legs while Marceline laughed.

"M-Marceline! What are you doing! Put me down!" he hyperventilated as looked below him, animals and trees looking like ants and twigs.

"Oh, don't be a such a weenie! Look, it's just ahead!" Finn looked up and saw they were fast approaching the Wildberry Kingdom.

The Wildberry kingdom was comprised of acres upon acres of fruit trees, wooden buildings built into them scattered across. They were the homes and business' of the locals, walking, talking, fruit. At the center of all the fruit tree's was a giant tree more than a 100 feet tall, the Wildberry Royal families' wooden castle was nestled in it's branches.

Marceline landed in one the giant tree's branches. "Oh Glob, Marcy, do you want us to eat the Wildberry Princess? Because that would technical cannibalism, and I don't need that added to my wanted poster."

She giggled, "No, don't be stupid! Don't you smell that?" she said as they crawled along the tree branch, approaching a window of the wooden castle.

As they reached the window, they stuck their heads in. Finn sniffed the air, and a pleasant scent entered his nostrils. " (sniff* *sniff* ) Smells like, (*sniff*) cherry pie!"

She playfully patted his head, "That's right! Ol' Wildberry princess bakes them almost every day. I sometimes steal them..."

They crawled through the window and onto the counter, carefully stepped over the baking supplies, ( well, Marceline floated.) and made their way to two cherry pies resting on a window seal on the other side of the room. "Awesome..." said Finn as picked up the pastries. Marceline looked over at the door as her sensitive vampire ears twitched.

"Dude, Wildberry princess is coming! Let's book it!" she picked him up with one arm and flew out the window, Finn holding a pie in each hand.

They laughed as they heard a high-pitched scream from the Wildberry princess.

* * *

After flying out of the Wildberry Kingdom, they found a nice, shady tree in the plains. They sat under it and began to eat the pies.

"Can I ask you something?" said Finn in-between bites of his pie.

"What is it, Weenie?" said Marceline as she sucked the red out of another piece of pie.

Finn swallowed another bite of pie, "Is it true that your the queen of vampires?"

She said, "It's true. Do you want her the story of how I became the Vampire Queen?"

Finn nodded as he began to dig into another slice. "Well," she began, "I was once engaged to Alucard."

Finn choked a bit on his pie, "THE Alucard!? Dracula's son?" he asked in astonishment.

She nodded as she finished sucking out the remaining red of another slice.

"Well, what happened?" asked Finn. Marceline briefly looked sad.

"One night, I found in bed with another woman."

"What happened next?" asked Finn. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I cut the bastard's throat. Then by vampiric law, I became the Queen."

"Well, shouldn't you be living in a dark, scary castle somewhere, wearing expensive clothes and drinking blood out of a wine glass?" he joked.

He managed to get a giggle out of her, "Well, the vampire's are naturally free spirited and small in number, so the only time I have to do something queenly is when the vampires have a major problem as a group, need to elect a new member to counsel, or go to an Ooo royal meeting."

Finn wiped the crumbs of his lap, stood up, and wrapped the second pie in a white cloth, putting it in his green backpack.

Marceline floated up and grabbed Finn's arm. "C'mon, lets go home and get some rest."

"But it's only noon!" replied Finn.

"Yes, but I'm a night owl, and we're going to party tonight..."


	6. Chapter 6: Clubbing

Marceline flew high above the ground through the night sky, holding Finn with her arms looped through. He adapted to flying awfully quick, seeing it as more of a thrill than terror now.

They landed in a large town with all buildings made up of stone-brick.

Marceline nudged his arm, "C'mon, I know a great club around here."

As the entered the club, a man leaning on an abandoned building watched them from the shadows...

* * *

The club was jam-packed, smoke covered the dance floor, and loud club music being pumped from the speakers on the ceiling.

"I know the bartender here, an old diving buddy of mine. He should give us drinks on the house." They made their way through the crowd to the other end of the club where there was a small bar, where a shrunken old man was cleaning out glass.

As Finn and Marceline sat down, the bartender looked up at them and smiled.

"Ah, Marceline, it's always a pleasure to see you."

"Hey, Ted. Can you get me a martini with some red food coloring in it?"

"Sure thing," responded the old barkeep, "what can I get for your boyfriend?"

Finn didn't respond, he was half-excepting someone to assume he and Marcy were in a romantic relationship, or Marceline herself telling people they were lovers just to get at his goat.

"She's not my girlfriend. And I'll just take some scotch thanks." he said while the barkeep poured him a small glass

Finn immediately downed the drink and requested an another as Marceline finished hers.

As Finn downed the next drink, Marceline floated above her bar stool, "Don't get drunk yet, Finn! The night is still young!"

"Whatever." replied the young criminal.

Before Finn could get up, two giggling water nymphs sat down on the bar stools on each side of him, pulling back to his seat and rubbing his chest.

"Hey Finn!" They said in unison, making Finn turn a bright shade of red as Marceline repressed a laugh.

One of the nymphs looked at Marceline, "Finn, you didn't tell us you had a girlfriend!"

Finn turned even redder, "She's not my girlfriend." he said, repressing the urge to murder everyone in the club and set it on fire out of sheer embarrassment.

Marceline let out a small giggle, "So Finn, are these your 'friends' you invited while a was out on my gig?"

All three of the girls laughed hysterically while Finn turned to the barkeeper.

"Just... just give me the strongest thing ya have."

* * *

Finn and Marceline stepped out of the bar, Marceline floating just above the ground, supporting the drunken Finn over her shoulder.

"*hic* Ya know... I'm gladge ya took ma here Marcy. I hadge a gud time..." slurred the intoxicated Finn.

"Heh... your welcome, Finn."

Suddenly, a figure stepped out from behind a corner.

He had blue skin, gigantic muscles, was about 7 feet tall, and had a blond viking beard and helmet. He didn't have a shirt on, exposing a huge scar on his muscled chest.

He began laughing like a maniac, "Well, well, if it isn't wittle Finn! And look, his bitch is taking him home because he's piss-drunk! Oh, this is too good!"

"*hic* Oh, hey Olaf. Been a still mad about that one time?" asked the drunken Finn.

Olaf had a look of pure rage on his face. "YES! All the other marauders kicked me out the tribe because of YOU, you little bastard!"

Olaf swung an arm at the duo, but the Vampire Queen managed to back out of the way before it hit them. She was glad, to, because his hand had gotten stuck in the wall nearby, and when she looked closer, she saw his hand had been replaced with the blade of a war ax.

"Finn, what did you do this guy?" she asked.

Finn let out a yawn, "I'll tell you, ***hic * **in the morning..." said Finn before drifting of into sleep.

'_Great..._' thought Marceline as Olaf prepared another swing.

"Wait!" called out Marceline before he could swing, causing him to pause in mid-motion.

"What would killing a someone so drunk he can't even stand up straight prove?"

"I don't want to prove anything," shouted the angry blue man, " I just want that little shit dead!"

"Well, if you could beat Finn in a fair fight, would your friends let you back in your tribe?"

Olaf scratched his beard with his good hand, "Mayabe... you tell him to be at my village in two days, or else I swear I will track down him and all his little punk friends and tear them limb from limb! Got it?"

"Got it." said Marceline as the giant man walked off.

* * *

Marceline sighed as she put Finn into his bed.

'_And I still haven't packed up my things...' _she thought as she looked toward the door.

"*hic* Hey, Marcy." she heard Finn say.

"What is it, weenie?"

"You know, at first, I thought you were a psychotic bitch. But know that we've had such a good time, I can see your just a radical dame who enjoys mind games. Anyway, that's probably the alcohol talking. Goodnight." he said before throwing up in a trashcan beside the bed and passing out.

Marceline shook her head while laughing and floated out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7: Jake Meets Lady

Jake slowly opened his eye's. The first the thing he noticed was his raging head ache, and he moaned in pain. It had to be the worst hangover he had ever had, and he has had quite a few nasty ones. Then he noticed he had slightly bloody bandages wrapped around his arm, chest, and forehead, and realized that his raging headache might not entirely be due to alcohol.

The finally thing he noticed was he was in a large, rainbow- colored bed in a luxurious room, the walls compromised some sort of color changing brick that shifted colors every now and then.

'_Fancy...' _he thought as he got up and looked outside a large window that was a rainbow colored, yet easy to see through.

He saw he was at an elevated height, overlooking a small rainforest, and past that, the town he landed in.

'_Hold on a second...'_ he thought, eyes winding, " I'm in the Castle! But how did I get here?"

Suddenly, he heard a door opening behind him. He turned around to see who it was.

Floating their was a majestic Rainicorn, her mane was blond and her rainbow pallid was bright, vivid, and beautiful. Simply put, she took the dog's breath away.

Before either of them had a chance to speak, she tossed him his voice translator, which he hadn't noticed was missing from his neck.

As soon as he snapped it on, she floated closer to him and gave him a hug, causing him to blush a light pink through his dyed fur.

"I never got your name." she said, pulling back.

"Ja- oh, I mean... Josh!" he said, almost telling her his real name.

She nodded, and Jake rubbed the back of his head.

"So... uh... who are and how did I get here?" the dog asked.

The Rainicorn looked surprised, "You mean you don't remember?"

"Nope." he replied.

"Here," she said, giving him a blue liquid in a small, clear bottle, "I'll tell you after you drink that and we have some breakfast." He inspected the bottle with a quizzical look on his face.

"It's for your headache..." she explained.

"Oh, O.K.." he said, quickly unscrewing the cap and gulping the bitter liquid down.

Almost instantly, his head felt a million times better. "Woo! I've got to get me some more of these before I go home!"

She giggled, and flew out the door. The hallway he had stepped out in had many portraits of aristocratic Rainicorns, hung over walls of those same color changing brick. She led him down a stairwell to a large dining room, and in the center, their was a giant oak table with two large plates of pancakes already set, dripping with syrup and butter.

They both had a seat. "I hope you like pancakes!" she said.

"Are you kidding me? I'm the king of pancakes!" he said, digging in.

"So, who are you and how did I get here?" he asked.

"You really don't remember do you? Well, for starters, I'm Lady Rainicorn."

Jake started choking on his pancakes and fell out of his chair. She picked him up and put him back on his chair, patting him on the back.

"Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

"Ye-yeah." responded Jake, catching his breath.

'_Why didn't I notice earlier? She IS Lady Rainicorn!' _Jake said, silently thanking Glob for letting it be this easy.

"Well, if you really don't remember, you helped save me from a bunch of thugs last night."

Jake rubbed his temples, "Ah yeah, I think I remember now..." he said, last night flooding back to him.

-Flash Back-

Jake stumbled out of the bar, Viola and luggage under his arms.

He was pretty drunk, but he could make it to that hotel room he rented. He hoped.

But pretty soon, he had heard a commotion in a back alley. He drunkenly peaked his head around the corner.

From his blurred vision, he could see a Rainicorn being tied up by about five rusty-red dogs, each having some crude weapon at it's side.

Losing his balance, the drunken Jake fell onto the pavement, dropping his instrument and luggage behind him.

The gang of mutts looked at Jake, who shakily got to his feet.

The shortest and scruffiest of the dogs, the one with a bent up pipe turned to the leader, the largest dog that had an eye patch and a baseball bat.

"Hey, Frank, what do we do about that sot?"

Frank scrutinized Jake, "He's drunk, but he could still be a witness. Kill him." he ordered.

Jake finally regained his balance, while the dogs approached him,the last three pulling out a switchblade, a chain, and a jackhammer.

"Hey, you guy's can go bite my hairy yellow ass!" he drunkenly slurred.

The gang of dogs looked confused. "Uh- you do know that your fur is brown right?" the dog with a switchblade asked.

Jake looked into space for a second, '_Oh yeah, I forgot I dyed my fur. Wait, that reminds me, I shouldn't use my stretchy powers, or people might find out I'm Jake!' _he thought to himself.

The dog with the switchblade took a slice at Jake, but Jake managed to dodge out the way, and punched the enemy dog in the chest, causing his knife to fly out of his hand and near the tied up Lady Rainicorn.

The small, scruffy dog then charged at Jake with a battle cry, but Jake dirtily kneed him in his groin, took away his pipe, and knocked him out cold with it. While this was happening, Lady Rainicorn was busily cutting the ropes that bound her with the switchblade.

Frank then swung at Jake with his bat, knocking him to the ground and leaving him with a gash in his head.

-End Flashback-

"Yeah, I remember now." said Jake, "But what happened after I got knocked out?"

"Well, I managed to cut my ropes off with the switchblade that that one guy dropped, and while they you were beating you up, I picked up a pipe and knocked them all out. Apparently they wanted to kidnap me and ransom me to my parents. I managed to carry you back to the castle and patch you up after I called the cops."

"Cool. You ma'am, are one tough dame."

She giggled and blushed. "So, what are you doing here, Josh?"

Jake thought quickly, "Oh, well- I- I- um... I just got back from my Uncle's funeral.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Is that why you were so drunk?"

Jake eye's sprung open, "Oh, yes, yes, he was my role-model. I was just so depressed." he lied.

"Well, do you want to come meet my parents? They love dog's, and you deserve a reward for how you risked your life for me like that."

"Sounds great..." said Jake, practically salivating at what kind of reward he would get.


	8. Chapter 8: Turbros

When Finn at last woke up, and immediately regretted the decision of drinking away his problems from last night. He looked at the digital clock on his nightstand, it read 11'o'clock.

'_Glob, I drank to much last night. The last thing I remember was those two water nymphs embarrassing me...'_

Marceline flew into the room at that moment. She was now wearing a purple skirt, red sweater, and had her hair tied back into a bun.

"Your finally awake? Good. I was going to move my things into your room, but then I realized that it's a complete mess." she said, trowing a trash bag at him.

"I'm going to go buy some groceries and a few more things, so be sure to pick up all this garbage when I get back in two hours."

Finn groaned, "Why do we have to share a room? Can't you just float above the coach or something?"

"I can't float while I sleep, genius. Or, would like me to move into your brother's room, because that's the only other option if you don't let me sleep here."

Finn gulped. His brother would most likely already brake a few of his bones for letting one of his greatest fears into their home, but his own ROOM? No way in the Nightosphere!

"FINE! Just don't try to paint it pink or whatever."

She giggled, "Alright, weenie. I'll be back in two hours."

* * *

It took Finn about an hour to get all the junk off his floor and get his room presentable, and by that point, the young outlaw was exsausted.

As he flopped on his couch, he heard a knocking at the door.

'_What the hell? Marceline shouldn't be back by now.' _

Finn grabbed his sword and made his way to the door, peeking through the window at the side, expecting Banana Guards or soldiers of fortune that were after his bounty. What he saw, however, was a friendly face.

Finn broke out in a grin as he opened the door, "Ice King! It's good see you, ya old fart!"

Ice King slapped the young man on the back, laughing, "Good to see you too, turbro!"

"Come on in, you wanna play some video-games?"

"Sure." said the Ice King, stepping inside, his penguin Gunther waddling and quacking behind him.

Finn took out a box from his movie shelf and pulled one of his and Ice King's favorite games, _Mortal Kombat._

Finn liked it because of the gore, and Ice King liked it because of a character named Sub-Zero, who was an ice-powered ninja, just like Ice King aspired to be.

Holding the game brought back the memory of the first time he and the King met, back when he was just 12...

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

Finn tightened his scarf and squinted his eyes, attempting to see through the blizzard.

He lifted a phone to his frost-bitten lips, "Jake! Jake, can you hear me? Damn!"

Finn and Jake had pulled off a cunning robbery, but to avoid the police, they stashed the loot in the Ice Kingdom and decided to go back for it after the heat died off.

Unfortunately, when they went back to retrieve it, a freak blizzard brewed, separating the adoptive brothers. Finn couldn't contact Jake, but he was determined to find him, even if it meant freezing to death.

"Jake!? JAKE!?" he called out, but to no avail. Suddenly, his legs went numb and he fell over into the frosty powder, shivering like a leaf.

Suddenly, he saw a robed, bearded figure above him, although he couldn't quite make out the face through the blinding snow-storm.

"Gggg-G-Glob-b?" he stammered before he felt numb all over and passed out.

* * *

The next thing Finn remembered was waking up wrapped in a leopard skin blanket. Confused, he looked around the room.

He was shocked to see the room he was in was made almost entirely out of ice, aside from a few things like a T.V. And a drum set. Finn then heard a voice to his side, "Oh, your finally awake?"

Finn turned his head to see an old man with light blue skin, a dark blue robe, a long nose, a flowing white beard, and a golden crown with several rubies sitting atop his head. He was siting next to a large chunk of ice containing a dark figure by a fireplace.

Finn simply stared at the strange old man. "Did you save me from that blizzard, old timer?"

He nodded. He tapped the ice block next to him, "Is this that Jake guy you calling out for?"

Finn wiped off some of the frost and looked inside the ice-block, and there he was, a frozen Jake with a startled expression on his face.

"It is! Where did you find him?"

"I saw him fall into some frozen water when he was walking on thin ice. When I pulled him out, he was frozen solid. He was calling out for somebody named 'Finn'. Is that you?"

"It is." Finn said

The old blue man grinned from ear to ear. "Well, you must be pretty cold, huh? Let me fix you something to warm your guts." he said, poking Finn in the belly.

"Um, that's fine, thank you."

"No, no, I insist." said the old man, flying into his kitchen with his beard.

Finn looked at his frozen brother. Suddenly he heard a female voice say his name.

"Finn?"

He turned to the voice, which was coming from a cell he hadn't noticed until now.

Finn broke out into a grin, "Well, well, if it isn't Princess Bubble Butt."

Princess Bubblegum frowned from behind the ice bars, "I should have known that you and the Ice King were comrades!"

Finn laughed, "Actually, I just met the old timer. So, what are you doing here, pinky?"

The Ice King flew in the room at that moment, holding two mugs of cocoa, "Oh, her? Kidnapping princess' is a hobby of mine."

Finn looked at the Ice King with admiration, "Dude, you kidnap them for FUN? Not even for a ransom? That's pretty hardcore!"

Princess Bubblegum rolled her eyes, "It's not for fun, he just want's a wife."

"Still pretty hardcore." said Finn, accepting a mug from Ice King.

The crazy old coot blushed a dark blue, "Oh, Finn, stop, your embarrassing me!"

PB once again rolled her eye's. Suddenly, Jake's ice block started shaking, and the dog burst forth from his icy prison.

"WHOAH! Finn, old blue guy, Princess Bubblegum, penguins, what the lump is going on!?" he shouted in confusion.

Finn explained the current situation to Jake, while Ice King went to get the dog some coca. When Finn was done, Ice King came back in the room with another two mugs of the steaming chocolate drink.

Ice King handed one to Jake, "Aw, thanks dude!" said Jake before he took a swig. The icy monarch offered one to Bubblegum, but she declined it with a mumble.

Ice King patted the two boys on the head. "It's so nice to have company! I can't remember the last time someone came to my castle that I didn't have to kidnap!"

Suddenly, a figure in armor walked into the room, brandishing a shining Rapier. "Oh crap, it's Gummy!" screamed Jake, dropping his mug.

It was indeed , who had a look of anger on his teal face, "I should of known the Ice King was working with you two punks! Hand over the Princess and come quietly, and I may not hurt you three as much."

Finn drew his sword and slowly approached the candy man.

He chuckled, "You want to throw down with me, kid? You must be pretty stupid."

Finn smiled, "Wrong. I may not be book smart, but I'm not dumb." With that, he pulled out a small flash grenade and threw it on the ground, blinding everyone in the room besides him and Jake, who saw it in advance.

Finn grabbed the Ice King and his brother grabbed on to his back, and he jumped out a window. Ice King was still wriggling around and grunted from being blinded, but Finn managed to hold on to him. Jake then grew a pair of gigantic wings out his back, allowing them to fly away.

Sometime later, Finn, Jake, and the Ice King returned to the Ice Kingdom. While Jake went to go dig up the loot, Finn and the Ice King returned to the Ice Castle, because Finn left his backpack there.

When he put on, he waved goodbye to the King of Cool, "Thanks for all your help, Ice King."

"Wait!" said Ice King, grabbing the boy's shoulder, "would you like to play some video-games before you go?"

"Sorry, but I need to get home." said Finn, walking out the door.

"But these aren't just any video-games, they were made before the Mushroom-War!"

Finn stopped. He always wanted to play one of those retro games before the war, but the only ones he could find belonged to Spruce Goose, and that greedy bastard wanted JAKE for just one disk!

"Alright, I guess Jake wouldn't mind just one game."

Ice King pulled out a box that had two ninjas fighting on it.

"Awesome! This is one of my favorites, it's called _Mortal Kombat..._"

* * *

After that day, Finn, Jake and the Ice King became close friends, and even busted each other out jail a few times. As much as he hated to admit it, Ice King was the closet thing to father Finn had, since he and adoptive father never had a very good relationship. He realized this when he was helping the old man clean out some junk from his basement, and he found some old videos that revealed he was once a human like Finn, before his crown drove him insane. It was one of the only times the young criminal ever shed a tear. He just thanked Glob the Ice King didn't catch him.

'_Whatever, I shouldn't start to get all soul-searchy.'_

Finn popped the disk in his console and sat down next the old man, handing him a controller.

"I hope that your ready to lose, old timer!"


	9. Chapter 9: Simon is my Friend

**Before you guy's start reading, I need some help with another one of my stories. You don't have to read it, but just can't think of a name for Finn's parents! So, I would really appreciate it if you guy's would visit my profile and vote on what his parents names should be.**

* * *

The word 'FATALTIY' appeared on the screen in a font of blood as Finn character just finished off Ice King's.

"I just let you win." said the Ice King indignantly.

"Sure you did. By the way, why did you come over here?"

"Jake called me. He said that he couldn't reach you last night, but to tell you that he would be back sooner than expected. Also, he told me I should give you this."

He handed Finn a layout of a castle. In one section 'Treasury' was written in red letters.

"Jake, that moron. He made it sound like we were going to beat someone up to find out were it was."

Ice King tapped his fingers together, "Well, when he told me you guy's plan, I told him I knew where it was. Then he told me to draw you a map."

"Yeah? Well, I suppose you've broken into the castle enough times to know the layout."

"Oh, Finn, one more thing." said Ice King, reaching into his robe.

"What?"

He pulled out a blue book, "I would like you to read my new Fionna and Cake Fanfiction!"

Finn sighed and looked at the cover of the book. There was a crudely drawn picture of what was supposed to be a female version of him, with torn black jeans and a blue leather jacket. Next to her was a female and feline version of Jake, Cake. Both girls had sunglasses on and were walking away from an explosion that was drawn with red and yellow crayons.

Although it was kinda creepy that Ice King wrote this kind of stuff about him and Jake, it was also kinda flattering in a way. It was also kinda funny just because of how bad it was, but Finn would never tell him that.

"Ice King, I've been meaning to ask you, why would Jake be a cat of we were girls?"

He shrugged his shoulder's, "I dunno. Girls like cats, right?"

"I guess."

A certain vampire queen floated through the door at that moment. Her eye's widened and she nearly dropped her groceries when she saw who was sitting on the couch.

As Marceline set the groceries in the kitchen, Ice King tapped his elbow into Finn's ribs, "Finn, Marceline is your girlfriend!?"

Finn's face turned red, "She's not my girlfr- uff!"

Marceline had grabbed Finn by the collar and dragged him into is room. She tossed him onto his bed.

"Why in Ooo did you let that insane old man into our house?"

"Hey, me and that old man have saved each other more times than I can count! And he's the only person I can trust besides Jake I can trust."

"You can't trust me?"

Finn rubbed the back of his head, "Uh-no, it's just that..."

"Save it. The last time I saw Simon I told him I never wanted to see him again."

"Marcy I... wait... How did you know his real name is Simon?"

Before Marceline could answer, Ice King peeked his head through the doorway, "What are you guys doing in here?"

Marceline picked Finn's digital clock off his nightstand and threw it at the wall right next to the old man's head, leaving a large dent, "Get the hell out, you crazy old man!" she screamed at him.

"Fine, jeez. See you later, Finn." with that, he flew back to his house.

"Marceline, you need to calm down. He's my friend. And what did he ever do to you?"

Marceline sighed, "First off, how do YOU know his name is Simon?"

"I found some old tapes in his basement. Apparently, he was an archeologist before that crown of his turned him insane."

Marceline sat on Finn's bed, "That should take away some explaining."

Finn sat with his legs folded next to her, "Well, how do you him?"

"Back right after the Mushroom War. I was just a little girl then, and Simon found and took care of me. This was before that damned crown turned him crazy. But one day, he just up and left me. At first I thought he went to go get us some more supplies. I waited at our camp for a whole week. Then I searched around the area, for a whole month, and I couldn't find a single trace of him."

Finn patted Marceline on the shoulder, and he was sure he could see a tear forming around her eye. "I'm sure he had a good reason. He knew the crown was driving him nuts, so maybe he left because he was scared of hurting you."

"Even it is, it doesn't matter much. At first I was angry, but when I got older, I realized he did probably had a good reason."

She continued, "-but then I learned Simon was dead."

Finn looked confused, "You heard me right. When I found him after I had a nasty break up, I was ecstatic. I had so many questions for him, but all he wanted to do was marry me. Then it hit me; Simon died. He died and all that was left was some insane pervert..."

She started sobbing and Finn pulled her closer. His face was as red as a beat; this was first time in his life he had to comfort someone.

"Marcy," she looked up at him, " I believe that Simon is deep down in their somewhere."

"How can you be sure?"

"I just know it. Once I stole his crown, just to see if he would turn back to Simon. He was convinced that Gunther hid it somewhere. I kept watch on him for a week, he started acting maturely, and about halfway through the week, he started telling me he was starting to see certain things, like tanks, and bombs, and this beautiful woman with brown hair. Just when I thought he would get back his mind, I found him his bathroom. It was awful. He was sweating bullets, throwing up blood, shivering and saying something about 'his Princess'. I didn't know what to do, so I put his crown back on, hoping it make him strong enough for me to get him to a hospital without him dying. But as soon as I put it on, he jumped up and started saying how great he felt. That's when it hit me: he needed the crown to live. But I do believe somewhere deep down, he is still Simon. And we're going to find him."


	10. Chapter 10: I kinda Remeber you

Finn stepped into Ice King's chilly palace, Marceline floating behind him.

Ice King was laying on his bed, reading a magazine. Seeing his young friend walk in, he closed his magazine and waved to him, "Hey, Finn! What are you doing here?"

Finn sighed and put his hand on the Ice King's shoulder, "Look, Ice King, I know your secret."

He put his hands on cheeks and gasped, "OH NO! Wait, which secret are we talkin about here?"

"I found your tapes, Simon. The ones before the Mushroom War."

He began crying, "OH NO! You found out my terrible secret!"

Finn patted him on the shoulder, glancing the other way awkwardly, "Look, I don't care if you..."

"How can I go on knowing that my turbro knows that I used to wear glasses!?"

Finn looked startled, "WHAT!? I don't give a flip if you used to wear glasses!"

"Oh, well thats ok then."

"Look do you remember anything about your past? About Marceline?"

"Nope." he said shaking his head.

Marceline looked very angry before attempting to fly out the window. Ice King flew in front of her, before she could leave, though.

"But wait! I found this in my basement. It has your name on it, but it's not my handwriting." he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her.

She began to read, tears forming in her eyes. Finn came up behind her and tried to read the note, but before he could, she hugged Simon, grabbed Finn, and flew out the window.

Ice King simply stood there, confused.

* * *

Finn and Marceline landed on top of an Ice Moutain. Before he could ask what the flump was going on, she tore up the paper and threw it in the air.

"Marceline, what did it say?"

She sighed, "It doesn't really matter Finn, because now I know why he left me. I already knew it was because of his crown driving him in insane, but seeing that gave me a sense of closer."

She kissed his cheek, "Thank you, Finn."

Finn rubbed the back of his head, "Your welcome."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, you'll have to fight some guy named Olaf tomorrow."

Finn kicked at the snow, "Shit."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was really short, but I didn't want to recite 'I Remember You' without the music and Finn standing in the background. **


	11. Chapter 11: Finn vs Olaf

**10 Favs?! Victory screech! **

* * *

Marceline soared high above the plains, holding Finn with both arms, since she wore a large sunhat in place of an umbrella.

They crossed the Moutain Kingdom border and were closing in on the Marauder Village.

Marceline looked down at the teenage thief in her arms, "Finn, what did you to that guy anyway?"

"Well, two years ago, me and Jake stole the Marauder's most prized possession, the Golden Mug."

Marceline stifled a laugh, "A mug? That's the Marauder's most prized possession?"

"Hey, you may laugh, but if there's one thing the Marauders love more then roughhousing and yo mamma jokes, it's beer drinking contests. The founder of the Marauders won it in a drinking contest with a dragon, or so the story goes."

"Well, if they buy that boloney, they obviously never seen a dragon drink. It would be physically impossible for a race of the Marauder's size to out drink a dragon!"

"Boloney or not, they loved that mug like it was their own mother. Olaf was the one was on guard duty that night, and when we were escaping, he tried to stop us. We had a quick fight that ended when I chopped his hand off. Then his tribe kicked him out of the village for his failure. Last I saw of him, he replaced his missing hand with an ax."

"Yeah, I noticed. Finn, you do know this will probably be a fight to the death, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Don't worry, I've killed before. But only assholes who deserve it, and if Olaf wants a fight to the death, that's what he'll get!"

* * *

Olaf stood in front of his former tribesmen, each one shooting a look of either pity or disgust at him.

The Marauder chief, a chubby man in a long sleeved yellow shirt with a blond beard, stood up, "Olaf, you're lucky we agreed to let you back in the tribe if you kill that little punk!"

Olaf shook his head up and down, "Yes Sir! And after I'm through with him, I'll track down the Golden Mug!"

Out of the blue, Finn and Marceline landed in the village. All the marauders looked at Finn and booed, then took a gander at the Vampire Queen and wolf whistled.

Olaf rubbed his thumb up and down on the scar that went across his bare chest, "I hope your ready to die, kid."

Finn remained silent. The Marauder chief stood, "Okay, rules are the same as always in Marauder tradition: fight till your opponent can't go on. You can spare him, but if you do, you will be denied your prize. Olaf, your prize is initiation back into the tribe, and Finn, if you kill Olaf, the Marauders will accept that the Golden Mug is yours."

Finn took off his Rucksack and handed it to Marceline, "Here, do you mind holding this while I fight Olaf?"

Marceline grabbed it and fist bumped him, "Go get 'em, weenie."

Finn and Olaf backed up into a patch of dirt that was the Marauder's designated fighting area. The Marauders and the Vampire Queen circled around them.

Olaf stepped forward, "You'll pay for all the pain you caused me!"

He swung at Finn who quickly blocked the blow with his sword. Olaf's blade bounced off, but he quickly swung his arm around and struck at him from the opposite side, but Finn parried the hand-ax and stabbed at Olaf, who jumped out of the way.

Finn and Olaf began circling each other, and the Marauders cheering could be heard all across the Mountains.

Olaf swung around his deadly hand replacement wildly, but Finn managed to weave or block his onslaught, up until the huge Marauder hit Finn's shoulder, causing a jet of crimson blood to launch out and fall to the dirt below.

Seeing her friend grab at his injured shoulder, Marceline bit her lip. The Marauder's cheers grew louder and they began calling Finn things that would get you arrested in public, and to boot, they began cheering for Olaf, causing the blue man to break out in a huge grin.

Finn let out a mighty yell and rushed at Olaf, jumping into the air. Olaf quickly lifted up his ax to defend himself. Finn brought down his sword and it landed on the ax, causing it to shatter.

The Marauder's cheers began to die down while Marceline floated higher in the air in a quick burst, somewhat resembling a jump, "Yeah! Show that blue doofus who's boss, Finn!"

Olaf growled in anger and back handed Finn with his good arm, and while Finn was recovering from the blow, Olaf pulled out a repeating crossbow with a circular attachment at the base. He stuck it on his handless stump and twisted it around, giving him a new weapon in place for the hand Finn cut off.

"Crap." was all Finn managed to say before Olaf shot a crossbow bolt at him, which he fortunately managed to block, causing the arrow to bounce into the crowd and stab an unlucky patron in the eye.

With maniacal laughter, Olaf shot a hail of arrows at Finn, who was expertly deflecting them.

Olaf's laughter ceased when his crossbow ran out of ammo. Finn laughed at him, "What's the matter, now you have to actually fight me?"

A collective 'Ooooo...' emitted from the crowd (including Marceline and that poor fellow who recently lost an eye,) and Olaf roared in anger, "I"M GONNA MASH YOU INTO MUSH!"

Olaf then pulled off his crossbow, replaced it with a hammer, and rushed at Finn. He swung at him, but the young criminal ducked under the whizzing bludgeon and preform a leg sweep, making the huge blue warrior fall to the ground face first, filling his mouth and eyes with dirt.

He spit out the dirt, but before he could wipe out the dust from his eyes, Finn got up and kicked him in the stomach as hard ad he could, flipping the blue man over. Finn put his sword at Olaf's throat.

"Finish him! Finish him!" roared the onlookers. Finn looked down at Olaf, who looked like he was forcing back tears.

"Go ahead," he said, "I've got nothing else to live for."

Finn lifted the sword from Olaf. The crowd hissed and booed.

Olaf stood up and glared at Finn, "You moron! The Marauders will still be after you, and I still won't be welcomed back into the tribe! What did sparing me accomplish?"

Finn looked at Marceline. "Marcy, toss me my pack, would ya?"

Marceline didn't know what the human was up to, but she hurled the pack over head and into his awaiting arms anyway.

Finn reached into his bag and pulled out a golden, emerald studded, ovular object with a handle. He lifted it in the air for all to see.

There was a collective gasp from the Marauders, "The Golden Mug!", shouted the Marauder chief.

"Marauders," cried out Finn, "if I, Finn the Human, were to return this mug to you, could you find it in your hearts to let Olaf back into the tribe?"

While the Marauder chief made a huddle with his advisers, Olaf looked at Finn with confusion. "Finn, why?" he asked.

Before Finn could answer, the Marauders reached a decision."If you return the mug to us, for once, we will disregard Marauder tradition and give you both of your rewards."

Finn tossed the mug to the chief, who instantly grabbed it from the air and dashed into the Grand Hall, where he returned it to it's mantle. The crowd began to disperse.

Marceline floated next to Olaf, and Finn looked at them both, "Look, Olaf, I've done enough to you. I'm a thief, but I'm not a murderer."

Olaf began crying. He picked Finn up and pulled him into a bear hug, "THAT"S THE NICEST THING ANYONE HAS EVER DONE FOR ME!" he spluttered.

The chief soon returned and patted Olaf and Finn on the back, "Well, to welcome good ol' Olaf and the Golden Mug back, the Marauders are havin' a bitchin party tonight. And you and your vampire friend are welcome, Finn!"

That night, a great time was had be all, except for that guy who got hit in the eye by an arrow, but he was king of a kill joy anyway.


	12. Chapter 12: Advancements

Jake strung the strings on his viola, reciting some Mozart. He was going to be back in Ooo sooner then he he expected, but the boat wouldn't be back for another week, so until then he decided to accept the generosity of Lady and her parents and live in their palace until it was time for him to leave.

Lady had invited him to have a picnic and practice viola, and never turning down free grub, he accepted. Lady Rainicorn clapped after he finished playing.

"You're very good." she complimented. He tugged the translator on his neck a bit and put down his viola, "Yeah. Not a lot of my friends appreciate my talents, though."

"Oh, that's awful. You are true musician. Hey, Josh, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Of all the awards you could have chosen, you wanted to go to Princess Bubblegum's ball. Why?"

"Oh well you know, I'm just in love the fine arts."

She giggled and hugged him, causing a welling in the dog's chest that he hadn't felt before.

"I'll meet you back at the castle!" she said, grabbing her viola and the picnic basket and flying off.

Jake stood up and held up his phone, "I'd better see how Finn is doing."

* * *

When Cupcake man and lollipop girl were riding through the Cotton Candy Forest inside of a candy cane carriage, being pulled by a horse made of candy corn.

Cupcake man looked at his girlfriend and wrapped his arm around her thin shoulders. She giggled, but she abruptly ended when a blond criminal fell atop the reigns of the carriage, breaking them off and causing the candy corn horse to flee in terror.

The lovers gasped and held each other as Finn pointed his golden sword at them, "'Sup. Just hand over your valuables, and no one gets hurt."

The terrified Cupcake Man handover a small bag of coins and his wristwatch and Lollipop Girl surrendered her small green purse and earrings.

"Thanks." said Finn, and before the candy couples eyes, a blindingly fast shadow flashed over Finn, and he disappeared.

As they gasped and wondered how this could be, they heard Finn and a female laughing.

* * *

Finn sat back on his couch, his Vampire friend floating down onto the couch next to him.

Marceline smiled, "Let's see what they had."

Finn dumped the contents of the coin bag and purse onto the coffee table in front of them. All in all there was about 120 gold coins, not counting the money they would get for Cupcake's Rolex and Lollipop's gold earrings.

Finn gave 60 coins and the earrings to Marceline and took his own share of 60 and the Rolex.

Marceline floated up, "I'm going to suck the red out of some strawberries."

As she floated to the kitchen, Finn heard his phone ring. He picked it up and saw it was Jake. He answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Finn. I should be back in about a week, 'kay?"

"Yeah, I know. So, how are thing rollin'?"

Marceline peeked her head out of the kitchen, "Are you talking to your puppy, Finn?"

On the other side of the line, Jake squinted his eyes, "Finn, did I just hear a girl?"

"Uh... no..."

"Finn, did you let a girl into our hideout!?"

"NO JAKE IT WAS THE TV, BYE!" screamed Finn as he quickly hung up the phone.

Marceline floated back into the room, strawberry bowl under her arm, "What's the matter? A little nervous to tell your big brother that I live here now?"

Finn squinted at her, "Jake doesn't want anyone outside of our gang to come into our hideout, add that to the fact he's scared to death by vampires, and you'll see why I'm not to eager to tell him."

* * *

A few hours later, after Finn and Marceline ate dinner, they were watching some gory horror. Little did they know, a lanky figure crept into the cave. He looked through the window of the house and growled in anger. He then chanted an incantation, "Vocus-Morphus!"

He laughed in a new voice and brought a phone to his ear.

* * *

While a man with three heads began eating another teenager on screen, Marceline's cell phone rang. She picked it up, "Hey, Guy. What's up?"

Finn couldn't hear what this Guy dude was saying but it apparently worried Marceline, as she looked concerened.

"Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"What's wrong?"

Marceline put up her phone, "It's my lead guitarist, Kelia. She's sick, I have to go see her."

Finn sat up, "Where is she?"

"In a hospital in the Goblin Kingdom. I'll see you later, Finn."

She flew off threw the door. Finn scratched the back of his head. Marceline did seem to care about her friends.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a crash somewhere in the back of the house. As soon as he grabbed his golden sword to investigate, a guy who looked a little older than him stepped in from a hall.

Finn noticed he had gray skin, a ridiculous haircut, and a black tunic and pants that had a rope as a belt.

"Nice to meetcha, I'm Ash." he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Sorry bro, I'm not interested in anything your selling." said Finn brandishing his sword at the intruder.

"You..." he nearly spat, venom in his voice, "you steal my Mar-mar AND dare to mock me?!"

Finn looked confused, "What, you mean Marceline? Hate to burst your bubble, but we're just pals."

Ash glared at him, "Just pals? Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Well, judging from your haircut, yeah."

Ash raised his hands and shot a lightning bolt at Finn, who deflected it with his gold sword. The bolt didn't hit Ash, but it did graze his shoulder, leaving a small burn.

Ash growled and grabbed at his injury while Finn stabbed at him, but he Ash backed out of the way. Ash summoned two green skeletons that charged Finn, who easily dispatched both of them with one slash.

Ash grunted, then Finn then dove at him, slicing through the air. Ash dodged again and pulled a vial out of his shirt. It contained a thick, light brown liquid. When he threw it at Finn, the blond blocked it with his sword, but the vial burst and covered his sword and hands in the stuff.

Before he had a chance to wipe it off, it hardened into stone, startling Finn. Ash laughed, "You like? I call it 'Liquid Stone'. Brewed it myself!"

Before Ash could go on, Finn picked up his stone encased hands and swung at Ash, hiting him square on the shoulder, breaking it with a satisfying _crunch. _

Ash reeled back, clutching at his injured shoulder, screaming in pain.

Finn hit the stone encased sword against the flooring a few times, total destroying it, but freeing his hands in the process. Unfortunately, his sword also broke.

Ash looked at Finn with hatred burning in his eyes. He slowly advanced, his good arm emitting a blue glow from the palm.

Finn raised his fists, prepared for a long, bloody battle.


	13. Chapter 13: More than Friends

Marceline soared through the night sky closing into the Goblin Kingdom. She was almost there when a realization hit her in the face as hard as a brick, "Wait..." she said aloud, "Why would Kelia be in the Goblin Kingdom? And aren't Goblins to dumb to have any doctors?!"

She pulled out her phone and typed in a number.

"Hey, Marceline." said the Scream Queen's keyboardist, Guy, on the other end.

"Guy? How is Kelia doing?"

"She's fine. Why?"

"But you just called me 15 minutes ago and said she was sick!"

"I don't remember doing that."

"Whoever it was sounded exactly like you..."

The realization hit her like a truck. "Guy, I'll have to call you back. My friend might be in trouble."

* * *

Finn ran at Ash and drop kicked him with all his might, sending the wizard flying into the pantry. As Ash got up and groaned, Finn grabbed him and slammed him into the counter. He had to end this battle soon. Though he lost his sword, he managed to dodge all of Ash's spells, before Ash kicked him below the belt and pulled a knife, managing to stab Finn in the ribs before the young crook disarmed the wizard and broke a few of his ribs.

That aside, the knife wound Finn had was constantly spewing blood, and he was starting to feel dizzy from blood loss. So he grabbed a kitchen knife and lifted it into the air, preparing to plunge it into the crazed spell caster's neck.

Right before impact, Ash hit Finn in the chest with a small fire ball, sending the criminal flying back with several burns on his chest. Finn crashed into the fridge, knocking the door ajar and leaving Finn slumped against it's base.

Ash was in a hurry to end this fight as well. He was quickly losing magic energy, and without magic, he was just any skinny punk.

Finn looked up him as he stood over Finn, their noses practically touching. "This is for my Mar-mar..."

he whispered as he raised his blade.

Finn then felt the cold coming out the fridge and realized he had knocked the door open. In one last bid for victory, Finn slammed his elbow against the fridge as hard as he could in his weakened condition, knocking a jar of pickles at the top of the fridge down.

The jar landed on top of Ash's head, causing him to flinch in pain, leaving an opening. That was all Finn needed. He took the opportunity and delivered an uppercut to Ash's jaw, sending him falling backwards and dropping his knife.

Before he could get up, Finn grabbed the knife and was in mid-stab when Ash scrambled onto his hands and feet.

Finn looked confused. Ash began sobbing, "Oh! Please, please, please don't kill me! PLEASE! I'm sorry!"

Finn spat a glob of blood on the pathetic wizards face, "If you think you have the bongloings to come fuck with me in my own house, at least die like a man."

The wizard sunk down and sobbed even louder. Finn was going to stab him, but he didn't, for some reason he wasn't entirely aware of. Looking back on it, he thought it was because even though he killed people not even as worse as Ash, this was really this first time a he's seen a grown man cry for mercy. It was actually kinda pathetic, in a way.

But right before Finn pushed the those thoughts out of his head, Marceline flew into the house.

Finn turned his head, "Marceline!"

Seizing the moment of distraction, Ash used the last of his magic to cast a spell, "Ashicus Flyicus!" he called out before transporting out of the house.

"Damn, bastard got away..." moaned Finn, clutching at his knife wound, and at last passing out from the blood loss.

* * *

The next thing Finn knew, he was in his bed, in a different pair of clothes. He looked around the room he and Marceline shared. She hadn't really changed much, just made Finn move around some of his stuff so she could hang her stuff up on the opposite wall of his bed.

That's when he noticed that Marceline was laying on her purple sheeted bed. Her hair was messy and she wore wrinkled clothing, the same outfit she wore when they first met.

Finn slowly shifted in his bed, still suffering from his injures. The Vampire Queens sensitive, pointy ears twitched when she heard the sudden creaking of the bed.

Marceline smiled at Finn, not a mischievous, playful smile, a bright, warm smile spread across her face, and she flew over and hugged him.

"Marcy... still... a little... sore..." he said, her bear hug somewhat hurting him.

"Sorry." she apologized, floating off of him and sitting on the edge of his bed.

Finn sat up, rubbing his knife wound.

"Hey, what's going on in there?"

Finn turned and saw his brother, still with brown dyed fur, standing at the doorway.

"J-J-Jake!" stuttered Finn, "I thought you wouldn't be back for another week!"

Jake crossed his arms and glared at the Vampire Queen, who turned her head to the side.

"You've been bedridden for two weeks, Finn." said Marceline, sadness in her eyes.

Finn gasped. "How is that possible?"

"The knife Ash stabbed you with, it was covered in poison. I gave you an antidote, but you still got really sick. I didn't think you were going to make it..."

Jake grabbed Finn and lifted him off the bed.

"Stay put, Marceline." commanded Jake as he carried Finn out of the house, outside of the cave and set him down in the grass.

Jake rubbed his nose between his fingers. Finn looked away sheepishly.

"Look Finn, before we go on, I want you to know that I'm glad your OK. Next thing, you're lucky you're injured, or else I would have kicked our ass half-way across Ooo by now! How could you let a blood sucking vampire into our home?!"

Finn looked away, "Jake, I had no choice. She was the previous owner of our house and she wanted it back, and if I didn't let her back in with me, she would tell the fuzz!"

Jake nodded and pulled out a wooden object, "Alright. Look, take this stake..."

Finn looked startled. "Jake, we can't kill her!"

Jake sputtered, "What?! Why not?!"

"She doesn't want to suck our blood!"

"I know, Finn. If she wanted to eat you, she would had done it by now."

"Then why do want to kill her?"

"Finn, I'm just gonna come out and ask you this: do you like that vampire chick?"

Finn looked away, "As a friend."

"I didn't try and kill her because I thought she might be your girlfriend. But I'm not living with a blood sucking monster, and I'm sure as hell not risking everything we've worked for her."

Finn poked Jake in the chest, "You know what Jake? I'm not making her leave. She's my friend!"

Jake huffed and pushed Finn's hand away, "Well you know what? Then you can both leave my house!"

Finn stormed back into the house, while Jake just sat on a rock, not wanting to go back in until that traitor and monster left his house.

Finn threw the door of his room open so hard it was knocked off it's hinges. Marceline looked at Finn with tears filling her red eyes, causing a welling in Finn's gut.

"Finn, I heard everything."

Finn's eyes widened, "How?"

She grabbed the pointed tips of her ears, "Vampire hearing, remember? Plus, you guys were yelling really loud."

She embraced him, Finn hugging her back, feeling a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest that he's never felt before.

She grabbed his head and their eyes met, "Finn, why did you do that for me?"

Finn cast his eyes down, "I don't know. It's just- you and Ice King were my only real friends. After Jake asked me to kill you, I couldn't stand the thought of living without you and with him."

Tears slid down her cheeks, "Finn... I have had a lot of houses. But I wanted to live with you. And that nearly got you killed, I felt so bad about it that I was going to leave when you got better."

"Why? Why did you want to live with me?"

"Because... I just wanted to mess with you. But then we became friends, and I- I think that's become something more..."

The young human and vampire stared into each others eyes, until they eventually locked lips and passionately kissed.

Marceline's long, forked tongue wrapped around his and before long, Finn had to pull away for air. Marceline giggled, "Sorry. I forgot you need air."

He held her hand, "That's OK. I think it's time we blow this taco stand."

* * *

Jake looked over at his (former) brother and the Vampire girl. Finn had changed into a fresh set of clothes, a black leather jacket over a sleeveless white shirt, blue cargo pants that went down to his knees, and black boots with steel tips.

His green rucksack looked stuffed, some of his limited wardrobe sticking out. The Vampire girl had her bass and small amp strung across her back. In her hands where a purple umbrella that protected her from the sun and a large luggage.

But something else caught his eye. Finn's arm was wrapped around her waist.

Jake jumped off the rock, "Hey, what happened to 'just friends'?"

Finn glared at him, "You don't give a shit about her, or me apparently, so what does it matter to you?"

Jake huffed and walked away to the cave house's door, "Fine, screw each others brains out for the rest of eternity for all I care!"

Finn shook his head and walked away with his new girlfriend.

* * *

Finn sat back at the cliffside, looking up at the full moon with Marceline. He got light chills a the sweat on his skin felt colder as the night air hit it with a cool breeze.

Marceline, lying next to him, turned and smiled, "So Finn, how do you like wolf chasing?"

"It was pretty sweet."

Marceline looped her finger's around her new boyfriends and gave a quick peck on the lips. "Well, how about we go and live in an old tree house near here? How does that sound?"

He kissed her on the lips back and laughed, "Sounds awesome. Hey, that wolf chasing biz reminds me!"

He reached into his rucksack and pulled out a black, furry item. He pulled it over his head, and Marceline laughed.

It was a wolf hat with the straps undone, letting his blond hair come out. It looked like it was skinned from a real wolf!

"It looks amazo, Finny!"

He adjusted it, "Thanks. I skinned it into a hat to replace my dumb, fakey bear one I wore when I was ten. It was too big for me though, so I ended up just shoving it in the back of my closet and saving it for when I was older. I forgot about it, though. Guess it fits me now though, huh?"

"Yep." she said, wrapping one arm around him and holding her luggage in the other, "Come on, let's go check out my old tree house!"


	14. Chapter 14: Life with and without Finn

Jake stumbled drunkenly around the Goblin Kingdom. If there's one thing goblins excel at besides getting spanked, it's ale brewing.

Though Jake was having trouble finding a bar that would let him drink some more. When he was finally kicked out of the 9th one, Jake had enough.

"You know what?! I don't need you! I don't need anyone!" he screamed, throwing a nearby bottle at the outside wall of the bar.

Jake then stumbled back to his house, and he landed on the uncomfortable couch, sobbing. He really did love his brother, but he just couldn't be around a vampire.

"Whatever," Jake said aloud. He then looked at the phone on the coffee table in front of him. He picked it up and looked through some old phone numbers while sighing.

'_My old gang...'_ he thought, looking at the names all lined up. They had a fallout a few years back, because he and Finn thought they deserved more of there share of loot from a robbery.

"You know what!?" Jake shouted at the ceiling, "I'm gonna pull off that heist, with Finn or not!"

He then selected all off his former gangs names and sent them a message...

* * *

Marceline, still in a state of half sleep, felt around the bed for her favorite human. She was surprised when she didn't feel anything but empty space. She opened her eyes and looked around the room, finding nothing but a lot of dust and their discarded clothing from last night.

She then heard a light sizzling from beneath the room. She got dressed in a white shirt and sport shorts and floated down the hatch that led to the kitchen and living room of the tree house.

She found Finn in the kitchen cooking something at the stove wearing nothing but striped boxers and his wolf hat.

"Hey, Marcy!" he said happily, waving at her with a spatula in his hands.

She noticed Finn had dusted off the counters and the dining table, and she saw that he was cooking eggs. She looked confused, "Finn, where did you get eggs?"

"When I got up, I found some wild chickens and hens in the tree's roots. They scattered, but they left behind some eggs."

He set down his spatula and lifted a tiny bottle of red liquid, "Red food coloring, right? I found it in the pantry."

Marceline laughed, "Yeah, I tend to keep it around."

Finn laughed as well while he put some the food coloring into the eggs.

Finn put the scrambled eggs onto two plates and set them at the dining table.

While eating the eggs, the young couple shared many tales of thievery and adventure.

After taking another bite of eggs, Finn twirled around his fork in his fingers, "So, sorry to ruin the mood and all that junk, but was that Ash guy your ex or something?"

A flash of anger appeared in her eyes for moment, "Yeah. You know what he did?"

"What?"

"Well, Simon gave me a stuffed teddy bear, Hambo, and he knew ow much it meant to me, so he sold it to witch for a new wand!"

Finn nearly choked on his eggs, "Wow. So I see his haircut wasn't the worst decision he ever made..."

She laughed and gave her boyfriend on the lips, and they took the last bite of egg.

She grabbed his arm after she put the plates in the sink.

"We need to clean this place up!" she said with a playful smile.


	15. Chapter 15: The Old Gang

**This chapter features characters from the episode '****_One Last Job_****', so if you haven't seen it, look it up. Also, Jake's gang will feature an original character.**

* * *

Jake walked into the smoky bar, looking for his former gang.

"Yo, over here bud!"

Jake looked and saw Tiffany and the rest of the gang sitting at a large table in the back right corner of the bar. He went to have a seat, and the gang gave him mixed looks.

Tiffany, who Jake was sure had a crush on him, was beaming. Garret glared at him, obviously not to happy. The Flying lettuce brothers were avoiding eye contact and whistling.

But then there was the female in the center that caught his attention. It was his ex-girlfriend, Fierce. She was a magic dog like him, except she was a Rottweiler and had the power of razor sharp teeth. She was blind, thought her extremely sensitive nose and sharp hearing made up for her lack of sight. Jake had learned to read braille just to be closer to her. To Jake's chagrin, she had broken up with him after he left the gang. She was sniffing in the air, staring at him with her blind eyes.

Fierce went under the table and came out beside Jake, rubbing her snout against him, "I really missed you..." Jake blushed while Tiffany glared daggers at them.

"This had best be good, Jake." said Garret, both hands behind his grossly over-sized head.

Tiffany elbowed Garret in the ribs, "Be quiet, Garret! What was it you called us here for Jake?"

Jake leaned in, looking around to make sure no one was listening in, "Okay, I have this plan to rob Princess Bubblegum's treasure room..."

The Flying Lettuce Brothers and Garret suppressed laughter before Fierce silenced them with a growl.

Fierce nudged closer to her ex, "Go on Jake..."

"Alright, but not here. It's to dangerous."

* * *

Back at the gang's hideout, an abandoned ware house in the plains, Jake had just finished explaining his plan.

Everyone shook their heads in agreement, besides Garret, "Hold on, Jake!"

"What?"

"What about that human little brother of yours? What happened to him?"

Jake looked around sheepishly as his former gang members stared at him.

"Look guys," he said, rubbing the back of his head, me and Finn had a falling out, and we're not partners anymore."

"It's cool," said Tiffany, "we don't need that punk to pull off this heist!"

Jake shot the small blue man a death glare and he sunk deeper into the torn up arm chair he was sitting in.

"Look, the point is, I want us to be a gang again and pull off this heist. Whadda say?"

"Why not?" said The Flying Lettuce Bros simultaneously. Garret shrugged his shoulders in agreement.

"Of course, BFF!" said Tiffany excitedly. Fierce walked over to Jake, tail wagging, and licked his cheek, causing him to blush vividly.

"It's decided." she said.

* * *

Finn and Marceline looked around their new home, freshly cleaned and furnished. Finn flopped on the new, cushy sofa, and let out a loud moan as his wolf hat went over his eyes.

Marceline floated into his lap and adjusted his hat so it wasn't over his eyes, "Was that old couch that uncomfortable?"

Finn laughed and ran his fingers through her long, raven hair. "Yeah, it was. The last time I sat on a comfortable couch was almost 10 years ago."

She nuzzled her head into his chest, "What do we do now?"

"Dunno. I guess keep mugging and stealing."

She looked up at him, "Yeah Finn, about that. I don't think you should rely on crime to get by anymore."

"But... that's the only thing I know how to do... and you helped me mug Cupcake man!"

Marceline sighed, "Look Finn, I've stolen before, I'm not going to lie. And FYI, I only agreed to help you mug that frosting topped jerk 'cause he's a cheater. I get by because of the money I make on my band. But you do have another talent; slaying monsters! Right?"

Finn turned his head "Yeah, I guess I could start a monster slaying service."

Marceline kissed him on the cheek, "Great. You know, I have a gig in the Nighto'sphere next week. You want to come?"

He pulled the vampire queen closer to him, "I'd love to."


	16. Chapter 16: Heart Break

**Half of this chapter focuses on my OC Gummy. So, yeah.**

* * *

Vladimir Gummy was not a man who took bull lying down. "What does that prissy pink bitch get off on?" he said aloud, not caring who heard him. He continued to stomp from through the halls of the castle, fuming.

The cause of his anger was from an event earlier that day. He was showering himself in the castle training room after catching up on some sword training when he noticed a discarded baggie of marijuana in the corner of the room.

He was infuriated to say the least. Not only did he AND the princess strictly forbid the use of narcotics for the Candy People, but one of his own soldiers? As that spastic moron Lemongrab would put it, this was unacceptable.

But that little find was only the spark of his raging inferno of frustration. After quickly strapping on his armor and cape, he tucked the evidence into his pocket. He planned on making every member of the castle take a mandatory drug test, but first things first, he had to alert the princess of this.

He walked up to the chocolate bar doors of her lab and knocked on them in three, rhythmic taps. No response. He sighed and wondered why he even bothered to knock. Nine times out of ten, when the princess was in her lab, she was so absorbed in her work that not even the Lich and Billy going at it could disturb her.

This matter couldn't wait. She kept the door locked to keep out Candy People like Cinnamon Bun, so he didn't feel very guilty about pulling out a candy cane-style skeleton key and sticking it in the chocolate keyhole.

That was, until he opened the door. For there was the Bonnibel, pink hair frayed and crown missing, strewn across a table and being taken by a rookie Royal Guard he knew as Braco.

Braco stopped his love making abruptly and turned from light yellow to beat red in an instant. He shook like a delicate fall leaf desperately hanging on to it's branch.

The Princess looked up at him, perplexed by his odd behavior. "What's wrong, Braco?" she asked.

He responded by holding up a violently shaking hand, pointing at the door. The Candy Princess looked over and screamed loudly, covering herself with a lab coat.

Gummy was speechless. He had seen many mighty monsters, but this lewd act had made caused his jaw to drop. He really didn't know why he just stood there like a slack-jawed idiot, but he quickly gathered his wits when he heard the princess' shrill scream.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, my lady!" he apologized quickly before slamming the door. He grabbed at his heart and put his back against the wall, slowly sliding down. He was sweating bullets.

Before he had time to think about what in the name of Glob just happened, a trio of banana guards approached him.

The potassium rich guard in the center stepped forward and put a hand his captain's shoulder, "We heard a scream, Captain! What's going on?"

Gummy looked at the worried expressions of the slippery skinned guards in front of him and quickly made up a lie, "Oh- well- uh- you see, Princess Bubblegum was working on some- uh- fear gas! Yeah, that's it! And when I came into her lab, she accidentally dropped the beaker it was in, and we accidentally breathed it in."

Unwavering trust for their commander, the guards bought the fishy story. "Alright, Captain, we'll tell everyone in the castle that it was just a false alarm."

Gummy stood up, regaining his composure. "Yes, thank you gentlemen."

As the bananas walked off, Gummy scratched under is chin, looking at the door to Bubblegum's lab. He deiced not to bother her and Braco again and walked off.

Then he got to thinking. '_How the Night o' Sphere did Braco get with the Princess?'_

That's when something hit him. In one of the many times Princess Bubblegum rejected him, she said that not only did she look at him like a brother, but the rest of the soldiers and guards too.

So, how was that little yellow punk able to succeed where he had failed so many times? Then another realization hit him.

'_Of course she doesn't want him as a boyfriend, she just wanted a quick screw!'_

Gummy was sick with anger. All that bull about acting 'proper' she shoved down the Candy People's throat's and now shes off having causal sex with one of her soliders! The nerve!

Well, Gummy had enough rejection. He was through with protecting that science obsessed hypocrite. He promised the Candy King he would take care of her, but enough was enough. The fat bastard was dead.

And he was through with Bubblegum.

* * *

Bubblegum cried into her secret lover's shoulder, wrapping her petite arms around his waist while he stroked her bubblegum hair.

"It's going to be okay, princess." he whispered gently into her ear, slowly rocking her back and forth like a child.

She looked up at him with blurry, pink eyes,"No, it's not going to be alright! Gummy knows about us. What if he tells anyone? My life will be over!"

"Look, we both know Gummy, right? He's honorable; I bet he wouldn't tell a soul."

PB looked up at her secret love and pressed her lips onto his, both of the Candy People melting into each others sweet lips. He remembered how they first met...

* * *

Braco had loved the Princess dearly, but she didn't even know who he was. He waited in a line to take a turn to court her almost his entire life, until one day a 13 year old boy with blond hair mocked everyone in the line, saying that everone was an idiot that was wasting their life trying to reach an impossible goal.

No one dared to try and clean his clock, fearing that they would lose there place in line. Although the boy's words infuriated Braco, he couldn't deny the underlining truth behind his cruel words.

So, he left the line and tried for being a spot in the Candy Military to become a Royal Guard and win the Princess' heart. He made it into the standard military easily, because of all the push ups and crunches he did while waiting in line.

Of course, to win her heart, he had to make it into the Royal Guard first. He trained with a blade for hours on end, until his muscles felt like they were set ablaze by the cruel Flame King, until he was struggling to breath, and the very act of breathing was unbearable painful.

But his love for the pink beauty pushed him through, and at last, he passed the Royal Guard trial with flying colors.

He didn't try to give her any love notes or blatantly declare it like all the other suitors did, he told her something that made her cry with realization, and give him a chance.

He told her that he knew why she didn't want to date anyone she wanted to; because she felt it was her duty to have her servants pick suitors for her. But he knew what that was like, he was born into a position where it was his very existent to wait for the microscopic chance that she would pick him for her husband. That was HIS duty.

"But look at me now!" he said, "I'm a Royal Guard, but if I followed my duty, I would still be clinging to the side of the castle."

She sighed on the verge of tears, "I have a duty to my people..."

"I'm not asking you to abandon your people. But sometimes, you have to take risks and disobey the rules to reach your goal. So, what do you say?"

Princess Bubblegum broke down crying and embraced him, and from that point, the relationship between them took off, though it had to remain secret, for he was still a junior member of the Royal Guard.

* * *

Snapping back from his fond memories, Braco pulled away from the kiss. "Look, let's both go and find Gummy and make sure his lips are sealed."

She exhaled sadly, "What if he does try and tell people, or he already has?"

Braco smiled and kissed his girlfriend on the nose, "Then I'll just kick his ass."

* * *

**I don't mind if you don't like Braco, but if you don't and want to flame me about it, you can GTFO, 'cause hes going to be part of this story, although it won't be too major.**


	17. Chapter 17: I Love Her

Braco and Princess Bubblegum walked through the streets of the Candy Kingdom side by side, the pale light of the moon and candy street lamps illuminating their path.

"Hey, Princess, hey Braco!" called out the round candy man, Starchy, just coming home from star gazing. The Princess and Braco waved at him.

"The sky is beautiful tonight, eh Princess?" said Braco.

Princess Bubblegum stared up at the sky, seeing a shining full moon and countless stars. "Yeah, it sure is."

Just then, two drunken gumdrop girls walked past them, giggling and eying Braco as they passed. One of them quickly ran up to Braco, licked his ear, and tucked her phone number into his pants pocket. Princess Bubblegum felt anger swell up in her chest.

Braco grabbed her shoulder, "Bubblegum, it's OK, they didn't know..."

She pushed his hand away with a huff, "Yeah, I know."

Braco pulled away his hand and rubbed his wrist while looking down, ashamed. She sighed, "I'm sorry."

Not being able to display their affection in public was slowly killing their relationship, and making them both very upset.

She looked around, making sure no one was watching them, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He rubbed the spot where her lips landed, both of them blushing before they reached their destination, a large, two story house made of hardened graham crackers and white candy brick. It was the Cpt. Gummy's house.

Princess Bubblegum and Braco walked up the graham cracker porch and they both stood in front of the hard candy front door. PB gulped while Braco fiddled nervously with the collar of his long sleeved yellow shirt.

PB at at last worked up the nerve to tap on the door. They heard indistinct screaming. Then, almost immediately, the door swung open, revealing Gummy's butler, Howard, a lanky raspberry lollipop man.

When he saw the Princess and her guard he gulped, "Oh no. I'm sorry, but you two have to get out of here."

PB tilted her head down, sighing. "Gummy told you didn't he?"

Howard tugged at his bow tie, "Yes, and don't get me wrong princess, I think it's wonderful you found a boyfriend, but Gummy, he..."

"What about me, Howard?"

Howard, PB and Braco looked into the house and saw Gummy descending the steps with a bottle of Scotch. He looked just Glob awful, his eye's were bloodshot, he only wore a pair of black sweat pants, and his green, flowing hair was all twisted and wild. Even though Braco was fifteen feet away from him, he could still smell the alcohol coming off him.

Howard gulped and backed into the living room while Gummy slowly approached him, taking another swig of the alcohol in his hands.

"What about me, Howard?"

Howard accidentally tipped over a large chair, and backed up against a wall, slowly sinking down and covering his head.

"I-I'm sorry, sir-r!" he stuttered.

Gummy raised his hand to strike the butler, but before he could swing his arm, Braco grabbed his wrist.

"I'm sorry Captain, but your out of control!" he said, pulling Royal Guard Captain's arm, tossing him towards the couch.

Gummy, however, landed on his feet and took a seat on the couch, laughing and taking one last swig of the scotch before throwing the empty bottle into the wall by the butler's head, shattering it to pieces.

PB stood by Braco and the secret lovers stared daggers at him, causing the teal man to tip his head back and laugh even louder.

"And what did lil' ol' me do to deserve to a visit from the Candy Kingdom's whore princess and her boy toy?"

PB felt her face flush while Braco pulled her closer, "We're in love, Gummy..."

Gummy's face suddenly flashed with anger. He stood up and poked Braco in the chest, "Oh yeah? And couldn't this have been me, princess?"

PB sighed, "You know I don't look at you that way..."

Gummy switched moods again and grabbed his stomach, laughing, "Yeah, I know. That's what you always said. But I thought you looked at all your soldiers like brothers too! But you know what, it doesn't matter. All you do is complain about how much 'sacrifice' you make for the all the sticky man-children around here, and I've had enough."

Braco looked shocked, "What!? You can't just quit the Royal Guard!"

Princess Bubblegum grabbed Braco's shoulder, "Gummy, if you really want to quit, I won't stop you. But please, just don't tell anyone about me and Braco."

Gummy stood up and licked his lips, eyes full malice, "Sorry. No deal. I'm leaving, but not before I get what I want from you, princess..."

PB's eyes widened as she tried to back up, but Gummy roughly grabbed her arm, pulling him closer to his bare chest. She attempted to push away, but he just pulled her closer.

Braco sprung into action, throwing his fist straight at Gummy's face. He hit square on the mouth, knocking him back and making him flip over his sofa. Gummy stood, wiping some blood from his busted lower lip.

"Are you OK, Princess?" Braco asked Bubblegum, picking her up from the ground. "I'm fine." she responded, Braco helping her to her feet.

Gummy took a decorative scimitar off of his wall, twirling it around. Braco drew his own blade.

Gummy laughed at him, "Should have run while you had the chance, kid."

Braco sliced at Gummy, who blocked the slice with his scimitar. "Bring it on, old man!"

Gummy and Braco had practiced sword training with each other many times, but that was just practice, this was the real deal.

Gummy was for more experienced and stronger, but he was tipsy, so his movements weren't as fluent as usual. He was also completely unprotected, while Braco was wearing a light armored chest piece.

Braco cut his opponent across the chest, causing blood to drip down to his abs. Gummy grabbed his wound and growled. He started swinging with more ferocity.

Gummy split Braco's chest piece in two, leaving a wound on his chest. He pressed against it to minimize the blood loss.

He ducked under a vertical slash from Gummy while backing up. Then he heard the Princess shout from behind him, "Braco, duck!"

He did as he was told, and out of nowhere, a small, blue beam of light hit Gummy directly in the left eye, sending him to the ground, clutching the wound and screaming in pain.

Braco looked behind him and saw the Princess standing there, smoking laser pistol in her hands.

"You bitch!" screamed Gummy, holding the bleeding, burned hole where his eye once was. The princess took aim at him once again, but he made a dash and dove out of a nearby window, running into the night.

Braco stood up, holding his wound with both hands. PB quickly tucked away her weapon and ran to Braco's side helping him over to the flipped over couch. With a grunt, she flipped the couch back on it's legs and layed Braco down on it.

"Thanks, sweety." he said with a wince. She ripped open his shirt to examine the wound.

"Oh, Braco, this looks bad..." she said, concerned. Just then, Howard walked back in, looking very shaken, with water, bandages, and various medical supplies.

He handed the supplies to Bubblegum and pulled up two stools or both of them. As Princess Bubblegum took a seat, the lolipop butler began cleaning the wound.

"It'll be okay, Princess..." Braco said to his girlfriend while she dressed his wound.

Braco awoke with a yawn, stretching his arms, only to winch in pain from the wound on his chest he received from his former Captain last night. He had no idea where Gummy had gone, but he was sure that after that little incident, he was going to be decommissioned.

He slowly got out of the bed, then he noticed something. This wasn't his room. No, he had been in this room, in the bed, many times before, but it wasn't his. He lifted the pink sheets and there she was, Princess Bubblegum, sleeping in a pink nightgown.

Her eyes slowly slid open, and she lovingly smiled at him. Her pink eyes shined in the morning light emanating from the window, and it had to be the most beautiful thing Braco had ever layed eyes on.

"Good morning, Braco."

The yellow candy man rubbed the back of his head, "Uh... good morning, Bonniebel. What- what exactly am I doing here?"

She sighed, got out of bed, and wrapped her arms around him. "I had Howard help me carry you here last night, after you passed out from blood loss."

Braco bit his bottom, "Uh- Princess, no one saw us, did they?"

"A few people. But it doesn't matter, because I'm officially announcing our relationship to the public today."

Braco backed up a few feet, stunned. "Bu-but-"

She put her finger to his lips, "Shush. I know that the counsel won't approve, but I told them it was either you or no one. And they know I don't make any empty promises."

Braco swallowed the lump in his throat grinning shakily at the princess.

She placed her hands into his, "I'm tired of hiding my love, Braco."

"Me too, princess."

* * *

Finn, shirtless and sweaty, was busy doing one handed push-ups on the floor of the tree fort, his cool droplets of sweat falling from his body and forming a small puddle below him.

He was just about to reach his 250ith when Marceline floated in, folding her umbrella and placing it by the door. In her arms she held two paper bags and a newspaper.

"'Sup, weenie." she said jokingly as she bent over and wiped the sweat off his forehead before kissing it.

As the Vampire Queen paced the bags and paper on the counter, Finn wiped himself off with a towel he placed on the kitchen table.

Finn went to go up and shower, but before he could, Marceline floated in front of him and handed him the paper, "Wait, read this Finn, it's pretty interesting..."

Finn looked at the front page. It was a picture of Princess Bubblegum at a podium, announcing something to the crowd. The candy citizens looked like they were cheering loudly, but behind her, the Candy Kingdom Royal Consul all had a similar look of annoyance spread across their faces.

Finn read the headline, 'SHOCKING NEWS IN THE CANDY KINGDOM: BUBBLEGUM ANNOUNCES ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP WITH A ROYAL GUARD, WHILE THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD IS DECLARED A CRIMINAL!"

Finn looked at his undead girlfriend, who was floating feet forward, smiling at him. "Real shocking, huh?"

Finn grinned, taking the good news in. Not only would the princess, who had arrested him and his friend Ice King so many times in the past, get into trouble with the Candy Counsel, but Gummy was now a wanted man?

"Kinda long for a title, but I guess it works."

Finn read on. Apparently, she had been having an ongoing affair with a royal guard named Braco for about two years, and in suspected connected news, they had announced that Gummy was now stripped of his title and wanted for attempted murder, attempted rape, and assaulting her and her lover, and his own butler, Howard.

"You know, Bubblegum used to be a friend of mine." she said, now across the room and putting some beer and red foods in the refrigerator.

"For real?"

"Yep. We had a big fight though, never spoke to each other since then."

"Well, I hope the Candy Counsel comes down on her pink ass. Do you know how many times she arrested me, Jake, and Simon?"

"A lot?" she answered jokingly, putting up some tomato juice.

"More than I can count."

With that, Finn went up the stairs to take a shower.

* * *

**Yeah, to those who liked Gummy, sorry I made him a bad guy. But I didn't just make him a bad guy because I felt like it, I planned on him becoming bad from the beginning.**


	18. Chapter 18: Captured

Gummy sat on a candy tree log, tearing the knee down section of his black sweat pants. He busily continued to tear up the cloth, creating two long strips and a shorter, thinner one.

He quickly wrapped the short strip around his missing eye, and after that was done, he wrapped the other two strips of cloth around the soles of his feet, as he wasn't wearing any shoes when he forced to retreat from his own home.

He sighed, remembering a time when the Princess was playing in the garden and badly scrapped her elbow. He ripped off part of his cape to wrap the wound. Her father and mother came outside that moment, planing to comfort her, but she already ceased her crying, saying that Gummy had already fixed her.

That was a month before her mother died. Truth be told, Gummy had always been in love with the deceased Candy Queen, but since the King was his best friend, he gave her up for him.

The Princess did look just like her mother, and he supposed that was the reason why he kept trying to win Bubblegum's heart.

But he just couldn't let go of the past, and look where it got him.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard a whistle blow, "There's that traitor! Get him!"

Without looking back, Gummy grabbed his decorative blade and took off running. Pushing past all the sticky brush, he heard the sounds of dogs barking.

He ran even faster, but inevitably, he felt a painful sting on his ankle. He looked back and saw a candy corn dog gnawing at his ankle. Without hesitation, he kicked the dog in it's head, snapping it's neck. He continued running forward, significantly slower from the painful bite that was inflicted upon him.

He then broke out in a cold sweat when he heard crossbow bolts whiz by his head and become embedded in the trees beside him.

He knew he wasn't going to keep this up for much longer. So, he grabbed his blade and sliced down a nearby tree, blocking the path, and alowing him to escape.

* * *

Gummy wandered the empty plains, desperate to find a settlement of any kind.

He was lost, his feet were cut to the Night O' Sphere, shivering from the cool night air taking advantage of his lack of clothing, tired, and it felt like his stomach was gnawing away at itself.

'_I suppose this is my repentance for not accepting rejection...' _he thought to himself.

But pretty soon, he spotted an abandoned warehouse. '_I can at least take shelter their tonight... and maybe I'll even find something to eat and wear, if Glob decides he wants to see me squirm for a little longer...'_

* * *

Gummy slowly pushed the doors open, and closed them to prevent the breeze from coming back in. Then he heard a familiar voice echo through the warehouse, "What the fuck was that?"

Gummy ran behind a giant crate, cursing his luck. If Jake was here, that would mean Finn might be too. There was no way he could take on both brothers at once, especially not in his current physical condition.

But then he heard another voice answer Jake. It wasn't Finn, it was someone elses, and he didn't quite recognize it, but it sounded vaguely familiar, "It was probably just some section of the walls or ceiling eroding off. That tends to happen occasionally."

"I'm gonna investigate anyway." Jake continued.

"I'll go help, Jake..." said a sultry female voice. He heard Jake chuckle, "Yeah, thanks Fierce."

Gummy's eyes widened. Fierce was a member of Jake's gang before they split up! '_Did Jake and his gang the back together?'_ he wondered.

Before he had time to slip away, Jake and Fierce walked into the room at that moment, the two magic dogs walking on all fours side by side.

Fierce stuck her nose in the air and sniffed around for a bit, then wickedly grinned. She motioned her snout towards the crate Gummy was hiding behind.

Jake silently nodded his head. "Well, I guess, it was nothing after all..." he said while stretched his snout towards the door, to make it appear that he was leaving the room. But in actuality, he was tip toeing towards the crate.

Just as Gummy relaxed, Jake morphed his fist four times its size and punched straight through the empty crate, knocking Gummy against the wall, making him hit his head and knocking him out.

* * *

As the rays of morning sunshine coming from the grubby, cracked window hit Gummy in the face, he woke up with the worst head ache of his long life, his hands and feet tied to a chair.

He looked around the room he was in. Just like the rest of the warehouse, the room he was being held in was in a state of disrepair and filled with empty crates.

He shifted around in the chair, looking for some way to escape. He could only think of one way, though it would cause him some great physical pain.

He looked at nearby wall, _'This is going to hurt like a bitch...'_ he thought as he shuffled the chair legs towards it.

Then, with with only adrenaline for strength, he violently tilted the chair over, slamming his shoulder against the wall.

Holding back a scream of pain, he had dislocated his shoulder, and managed to get his hands free. He then popped it back into place with a pained grunt and untied his legs.

'_Figures those junkie punks would make such a shitty way to try and contain me...'_

He then silently tried the door knob, but it didn't turn. He looked up at the windows, it was to high up to reach, and even if did manage to stack up the crates without being heard and climb out the window, the fall would cripple him.

Gummy fell to the floor, his face in his hands. Jake had taken his sword, and there was no way he could fight Jake's gang so weak and unarmed. He was a wanted man, no one would come looking for him.

How had it come to this?

He was ready to die. He simply kicked down the door with a violent scream, and rushed into the main building, fists raised and heart beating at break neck speed.

Then he slowly calmed down when he realized no one tried to attack him. Actually, there was no reaction at _all._

"Hello?" Gummy bellowed, sound bouncing around the descendent place.

He couldn't believe it. They left without leaving anyone to guard him left anyone to guard him! '_What idiots!'_

Then heard someone snoring. He looked behind him to see a repeat offender he recognized as Tiffany, a small blue man, asleep on a chair next to the door to the room he just burst through from.

He was surrounded by empty bottles of whiskey, saliva dribbling from the side of his mouth. Gummy laughed, '_Well, maybe next time they will choose someone more competent for a guard.'_

Gummy was about to leave the warehouse when he realized something. He was an injured outlaw clothed in bloody, ragged bandages. He wouldn't make it a day in his current condition.

"I'll just have to find some supplies." he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

After searching the warehouse for about five minutes, he found about 10 cans of food and some bottled water. He also found some old boots that fit him, but all the other clothes he found were to small.

Right he was about to leave, he saw a small cabinet with a padlock on it.

_'Maybe that's where they keep their money...' _he thought to himself while he walked over to it, taking out a combat knife he had found earlier. He slashed at the padlock, breaking it off.

He opened it up, and instead of money, he found some files and a crudely drawn, yet disturbingly accurate, map of the Candy Castle.

He took a closer look at it and saw that the treasure room was marked.

Before he had time to elaborate on it, he felt a cold, metal object hit him on the back of the head, effectively knocking him out.

* * *

Gummy, barely alive, felt himself tied to another chair. Through his ringing ears, he heard distorted voices.

"How could you let him get away!? He saw our plans, for Glob's sake!"

He heard sniffling followed by a loud smacking sound, "I—I said I was sorry, Jake!"

He heard what sounded like a body being thrown against a wall followed by more sniffling.

"Oh, grow a pair, Tiff." said a feminine voice.

Gummy slowly opened his eyes, only to feel a pair of stretchy arms wrap around him. He then kicked his legs out as he felt himself being lifted into the air, "Oh, look, Captain Planets awake."

"What the heck's a Captain Planet?" he heard a pair of matching voices say.

"It was an old cartoon before the Mushroom War, and he kinda looks like the main character, Captain Planet, you see, because they both have green hair and teal skin, ya see..."

"Hey, shut up!" he heard Jake interrupt.

Gummy shot his eyes open to see Jake and his entire gang together, expect for Finn, but a this juncture, he couldn't have cared less.

"Ja-Jake..." Gummy stammered while Jake began to squeeze him.

"Hey, Gummy! I think it's about I repaid you for all those times you broke my bones!" with that, Jake increased the strength of his squeezing, causing the ex-Royal Guard to scream in pain as he felt his bones begin to crack.

He heard the gang laugh sadistically as he began coughing up blood.

"You know, we were originally going to hire someone to hand you over to the princess for your bounty, but know that _Tiffany_ let you see our plans, you'll have to die. How's that for irony, eh? Getting killed by criminals not defending the law, no, on the run from the law!"

Though in terrible pain, Gummy managed to stammer, "J-Jake... I can help you!"

Jake somewhat loosened his grip, just enough to allow Gummy to talk, "You better explain fast, candy man."

"I- I have a skeleton key to the castle! It's still in my house! I also know all the castle's weak points, how to disable the security system, and the combo for the treasure vault's safe!"

Jake put Gummy down, "Oh yeah? Well, I could see why you'd want to help us, what that prissy bitch putting a price on your head and all, but how do we know you won't stab us in our backs?"

Gummy gasped for breath, "Why would I? I have nothing left, and if you decide you want to kill me afterwords, at least I would have gotten some revenge."

Jake scratched his chin,"Well, that's true. If you're serious about joining our gang, though, you'll have to pass a little... initiation..." the magic dog said with a giggle.

Gummy's eye's widened, "Uhh- what kind, exactly are we talking about here?"

Jake shot an evil look at him, "You'll see..."


	19. Chapter 19: Intiation

Gummy stopped by a pond and looked into a pond, scrutinizing his new appearance. Jake's gang had the courtesy to allow him to take and shower and rest before his initiation. He now wore an open v-neck shirt, brown leather gloves and boots, and black trousers held up by a green sash. He also had replaced the cloth around his missing eye with an eye patch from Jake's eye patch collection, giving him a very pirate-like appearance.

But of course, they didn't fill him out on what the initiation exactly was, they just told him to go to the a certain point on the borders of the Fire Kingdom, where a Flambo would fill him out on the rest of the details.

He walked on, a warm breeze from the Fire Kingdom blowing his green hair back, '_Well, I've lost everything. But if I can make into Jake's gang, I'll at least be able to live. Who knows, maybe it will be fun.'_

He eventually reached his detestation, where a small little flaming creature was waiting for him. "Yo, nice ta meetcha, I'm Flambo. Gumwad, right?" the flaming little creature said in a thick New York accent.

Gummy's one eye twitched, "No. It's Gummy."

"Whatevas," said the little creature, spitting a burning loogey into the ground, "Anyway, to pass initiation, alls ya need to do is go free my brother in the Castle Prison."

Gummy scowled, "How in the name of the Cosmic Owl will I make it 3 feet into the kingdom burning alive, much less breaking into the castle!?"

Flambo laughed, "Don't worry. I'll cast a Flame Sheild spell on ya's."

With that, Flambo chanted some incantations and waved his stubby arms around, causing fiery ruins to appear mid-air and surround Gummy. Then, in a flash, he was covered in a heat-retardant blue veil.

"Good luck!" said Flambo before scampering off. Gummy sighed.

* * *

After carefully examining the Flame Castle until it was the dead of night, Gummy found a strategic point for sneaking in, a carriage filled with food for the castle.

Before it entered the castle, he slid under it and held onto the bottom railing. After hanging on until it reached the court yard, Gummy jumped down, and stealthy made his way into the castle.

* * *

Gummy peaked his head around a corner, seeing no guards. He quickly made his way to the prison door.

Once inside, he was meet by two flame guards with fire spears.

"Hey, who the fuck are y-" before the flame guard had time to finish his sentence, Gummy pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the throat. He then grabbed that guards brimstone knife and threw it into his partner's forehead, effectively killing both guards before either of them had time to sound the alarm.

It was a small prison. Flame King either tortured or executed most of his prisoners, so the castle prison was puny, only about ten cells. The only two prisoners, though, were an old flame man who was fast asleep and Flambo.

"Yowza, that was badass! You're not going to kill me, are ya's?" said the little creature from behind the brimstone bars.

Gummy took out a small, auto-lockpick that Jake had given him, "No. Jake sent me to free you."

He stuck into the lock and after vibrating for a few seconds, the lock broke and Flambo scampered out, "Hey, many thanks, friend. Hey, I know a secret passage straight out of the Fire Kingdom! Follow me!"

Gummy watched as the little creature grabbed a brimstone knife from one of the dead guards and scampered to nearby grate, where he used the knife like a screw driver and unscrewed the bolts, then pushing down the grate.

"This way." he said, crawling into the ventilation shaft. Gummy sighed and followed him.

* * *

The candy man and the fire creature eventually reached another grate, "Yo, unscrew this here grate for us, buddy."

Gummy nodded and used his knife to unscrew the bolts, then as he lifted the grate, Flambo dropped into the room below, followed by Gummy.

They landed in the Throne Room. Gummy looked down at Flambo, "Alright, wheres this secret tunnel?"

Flambo ran over to the King's throne, pushing on it, "Right behind here, buddy. Help me move it, wontcha'?"

Right before Gummy started pushing, he heard what sounded like someone tapping on glass behind him. He turned his head to see a young flame woman, more humanoid in appearance then most flame people, standing in a large candle holder.

Gummy walked over and put his hand on the glass. "Flambo, who is this girl?"

Flamno slapped himself in the face, nearly forgetting about her, "Shit! I almost forgot about hers, shes the Flame Princess."

Gummy looked into her face, and he saw overwhelming sadness in her orange eyes. Gummy grimaced, "If shes the princess, why is she locked up in this glass?"

"Her dad and Princess Bubblegum locked her up in it a long time ago."

Gummy's scowl increased, "That's not right. I've had it with these damned Royals, running around doing whatever the fuck they want. I'm busting this poor girl out of here."

With that, Gummy pulled out his auto-lockpick and stuk it in the lock, causing it to brake.

Gummy helped her out, the Princess of Flame blushing a dark orange, "Um- thanks, mister..."

Gummy smirked at her, "Don't mention it, kid. Now come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

**Just to let you guy's know, the relationship between Gummy and Flame Princess will be a one sided crush ( from Flame Princess). Let me know what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20: Finn the Slayer

The red dragon thrashed around the soft village, crimson scales gleaming in the sunlight, setting everything in site ablaze with his fire breath. Some locals fled in fear, some tried to hide, and others attempted to save their livestock, but none dared tried to fight back.

The dragon grabbed a fluffy person with his right claw and lifted the screaming resident to it's mouth, preparing to eat it in a similar way a cat would eat a fish.

Before he had a chance to eat, however, a rock a bit smaller then his eye flew out of nowhere and hit him in the eye, causing him to drop his meal.

The crimson dragon looked in the direction it came from and saw a young human male in a wolf hat standing with the arms crossed, smirking at him.

The dragon broke out in a toothy grin and looked closely at the boy, breathing small puffs of smoke and fire out his nostrils.

"Oh- I thought humans were all but extinct... but I've heard they were very tasty..."

The young human laughed at him, drawing his silver blade, "Well, want a little taste?"

The dragon let out a bellow, shaking the village, "I like you, kid! What's your name?"

Finn did a mocking bow, "Finn, but I've also been called Finn the Human, Finn the Thief, Finn the Criminal, more recently, Finn the Slayer, and my personal favorite, 'That Bastard Finn'."

The dragon extended his claws, "Mines Heat Tooth. Now, do me a favor, Finn the Human, and die!"

The dragon swung his claw around, only for Finn to back flip over his swipe and land on his feet. Heat Tooth shot a fire ball at Finn, who swung his blade at the projectile, deflecting it back at the dragon.

The fireball didn't hurt Heat Tooth, but it did stun him and leave him left him open enough for Finn to jump and slash at his soft belly, leaving a decent sized gash.

The dragon stumbled back into a burning building. Once the dragon got up, he looked around for the human. He couldn't find him anywhere! Then he sniffed around for the human, only to pick up his scent a moment to late.

As soon as he turned his head around, Finn was soaring through the air, blade held back. He swung with all his might and chopped the dragons head clean off it's body, sending a rain of dragon blood to the ground right before it's body collapsed into a burning building.

The dragon's head fell to the earth right beside the blond human, who was now sheathing his sliver blade.

The dragon's eye pointed directly at Finn, and in it's final breath it simply asked, "H-H-Ho-ow?"

Finn looked at the dragon, smirking. Question unanswered, Finn just waved goodbye to the dragon, and that was the last thing Heat Tooth saw.

* * *

"Thank you so much, hero!" said the Soft Mayor, "You've saved my village!"

Finn smiled at him, "Oh, believe me, I'm no hero. Now, about my payment... in addition to my agreed upon reward, I want half of whatever money you make from whatever you make off that dragon corpse."

"Fine," said the soft the Soft Mayor, handing Finn a sack of gold, "-you certainly aren't a hero. Any decent person would let us keep any earnings from the dragon corpse to help pay for damages, you know."

Finn threw the bag of gold over his shoulder, "Yeah, well tough shit. Call me again if you have another problem."

With that Finn walked off, all the Soft People giving him looks that ranged from idolization to hatred.

Unknown to Finn, however, a sassy, purple princess was watching him from a cliff with a pair of binoculars.

"Oh my glob... oh my glob... oh my glob..." LSP repeated over and over, floating around in a circle until she pulled out a cellphone, typing in a number then immediately shouting into it, "PB, OH MY GLOB GIRL, YOU'LL NEVER BELIVE WHAT I JUST SAW!"

* * *

Princess Bubblegum sat back in her pink arm chair trying to relax. Between all these media sharks trying to hound her for a story, trying to find a suitable replacement for Gummy, trying to find Gummy himself, and the Candy Counsel getting onto her about her relationship with Braco, she was stressed to say the least.

She heard her phone ring on the table next to her. With a sigh, she picked it up and held it to her ear, "Hello?"

She was met by the tidal wave of gibberish that was Lumpy Space Princess when she just heard some sort of gossip.

PB sighed, "LSP, just slow your roll and _calmly_ tell me what you want to say..."

On the other end of the line, she heard LSP take a deep breath, "Oh my glob... okay now I'm calm. Guess what I just saw?"

"Let me guess... Brad is cheating on Shelby, or some other nonsense that doesn't matter..."

"Like, not even close girl! I... just... saw... that hottie bad boy Finn totally save a village from some dragon!"

PB shot up, "Are you serious?! What village was this?"

"The Soft Village, girlfriend!"

PB sunk back into her chair, "Thanks, LSP. I have to go."

She hung the phone up and sunk back further into her chair with a sigh.

* * *

"Welcome to the club!" Jake said to Gummy, shaking his hand and popping open a bottle of wine.

"Thank you." said Gummy as he pulled his hand away from Jake's.

"Hey, where is Flambo anyway?" asked one of the Flying Lettuce Brothers.

Gummy twiddled his thumbs, "Actually, there's someone me and Flambo would like you guys to meet."

He opened the door the warehouse, and in stepped Flame Princess and Flambo.

"Who... is that girl?" asked Jake.

"I freed her from the Fire Castle. Her father and Princess Bubblegum locked her in a glass prison for most of her life, so she hates Princess Bubblegum just as much as me. She has amazing fire powers, and I think she would make a marvelous addition to the gang."

Jake looked at her, "Geez, I don't know Gummy..."

Flame Princess stepped forward, "Look, I'm don't really care about the money, I don't want any. I just want to kill that bitch that locked me in that lantern!"

Jake's gang made a huddle, except for their newest member, Gummy, who just stood next to Flame Princess.

"Do you think they'll let me in?" Flame Princess asked Gummy.

"Well, they let me in, and I had fought them for years before this."

Garret cleared his throat, "Flame Princess, we've decided to let you in the gang, so long as you drop your title as Flame Princess and pass an initiation."

She jumped in the air, "Yah!"

"So, what's your real name, honey?" Fierce asked her.

Flame Princess looked puzzled, "But- Flame Princess is my name. That's what everyone I've ever met has called me..."

Gummy scoffed, "Not even giving your own daughter a name, ridiculous!"

Jake looked at her for a moment, "How about from now on we just call you... Ember?"

She smiled, "Sounds great!"

Jake smiled back, "Yeah, it does, fits you well! Now all you need to do is pass an initiation test..."

* * *

**All right, first off, if you think I put to much focus on Gummy, then I agree with you. I didn't mean to, it just sorta happened, you know? Anyway, next chapter will be about Flame Princess and after that, Finn and Marcy will be going to the Night O' Sphere. Also, to anyone who's been wondering how I've been able to update so fast, my internet was done for a few days, so I had time to write a few chapters in advance.**


	21. Chapter 21: Clash

An old train sped across the moon lit country side, carrying very important cargo.

The conductor looked ahead of him as his locomotive began to ascend a hill side.

Before he knew what was happening, a large fireball hit the side of the train, embedding it into the hillside.

The conductor sat up, adjusting his hat. He saw some of the guards try to exit the train, but the exits had all been sealed shut by a fire.

Standing in front of the wrecked train was the former Flame Princess, Ember.

The former Fire Princess then walked over to the back of the train, tossing a fireball at the cargo port.

The door's burst open, exposing it's cargo, a golden staff embroiled with jewels. A small smile spread across her lips as her new hero and crush landed beside her, green hair blowing in the breeze.

"Nice work." he said, arms crossed.

"Thank you..." she said, blushing a darker shade of orange.

Jake came rolling down the side of the hill at that moment, bouncing off the top of the locomotive lodged within the hillside and landed beside the candy man and fire girl, shifting back into his regular form.

After getting an eyeful of the cargo, Jake greedily rubbed his front paws together, "Heh heh... consider yourself in, Ember."

She giggled wildly, "Oh, thanks Jake!"

She really wasn't in to stealing, but she did enjoy burning things, not to mention she would get her revenge on Bubblegum for locking her in that lamp for her whole life. And there was also Gummy, who she had fell hard for.

The rest of the gang came out from the top of the hill, all laughing like madmen.

Gummy grabbed the staff and tossed it to Jake, who stretched out his arm to catch it.

"I see your back with the old gang. And how did you managed to recruit a fire elemental and that hard-ass Gummy? Impressive."

Jake looked up, growling. There he saw his former brother, Finn, sitting atop the hill, sword slung across his back.

Jake barred his fangs. "Finn?! If you want to join our gang, then you can forgot it!"

Finn smiled, tilting his head up. "Sorry. Actually, I've been making quite a name for myself as a monster slayer. Pays well, ya know."

"Monster slayer? That's pretty hypocritical, considering that your banging one!" Jake screamed at him.

Ember tipped her head towards Gummy, "Who is that guy?"

Gummy crossed his arms, "Finn. He used to be Jake's partner, but apparently they had a disagreement a few weeks ago and split up."

"Oh, alright."

Finn stood, pointing his sword at the gang, "Enough bickering. I slayed a tribe of giants for the buyer of that staff, and since he was so impressed, he hired me to protect it. I'll give you one chance to walk away, Jake..."

Jake frowned, pulling the staff closer to him, "No."

Finn jumped down, landing in front of the gang, "Fine. Then I'll have to beat the stupidity out of you all..."

Gummy drew his sword and turned to Jake, "Jake, you should probably get that staff out of here. We wouldn't want it to get damaged in the fight, would we?"

Jake stared daggers at Finn, who stared back at him, "Fine. I'll meet you guy's back at the base."

Jake then turned and ran off. Finn chased after him, but before he could proceed, Gummy jumped in front of him, backhanding back.

Finn regained his footing, getting into a sword stance.

Ember charged a fireball in her hand, "Just give up, man. It's 5 against 1."

Suddenly, Marceline appeared out of thin air, standing next to Finn. "Make that 2 against 5."

The gang yelped in surprise while Finn turned to her, "Marcy, go get Jake. I can take these guys."

Marceline sighed, "Fine. But I'm coming back to help you."

She flew off after Jake.

Tiffany squealed in a girlish manner, "Guy's we can't let that monster get Jake!"

"Cool your shit, Tiff." said Fierce, "I know MY man can handle himself..."

Tiffany growled at her. The Flying Lettuce Brothers both pulled out a pair of matching machetes, "Let's just take care of Finn, then we can go help Jake!"

They both charged at Finn, who back flipped out of the way of the brother's wild chops.

Finn laughed at the two brothers, "You two were never the best at fighting, were you?"

They growled and charged Finn once again, but this time, Finn dropped on to his hands and spun around, leg sweeping the FLBs.

They fell into the railroad, their matching blades flying out of their hands. Finn then got up to see Jake's ex, Fierce, lunging at him, fangs bared. Finn quickly shot his leg out and kicked her in the snout, sending her flying back.

Meanwhile, Gummy chuckled, crossing his arms and watching the fight. Flame Princess stood next to him, confused.

"Gummy, why aren't you helping?" she asked him while Finn round housed Garret in his over-sized head.

"Because they're morons."

"Huh?"

Gummy stroked his chin, watching Finn slam the Flying Lettuce Brother's heads together, "They should have just let you fry him. It was idiotic for them to rush them all at the same time."

Flame Princess twiddled with her thumbs, "So... should I help them?"

Gummy put his hands on his hips, watching Finn kick a knife out of Tiffany's hand, "Wait for an opening. Then hit him with everything you've got."

Ember created a large fire ball and held it above her head, staring intensely at Finn.

Finn, meanwhile, just delivered a knee to Tiffany's gut, and with a quick chop to the neck, the human knocked out the crazed blue man.

Finn then tossed the unconscious body atop the Flying Lettuce Brother's, Fierce, and Garret, who were to all out cold as well.

Finn wiped the sweat from his forehead, looking behind him.

He was then met by a large fire ball, which he managed to side-step, but the resulting explosion knocked him back into the train, resulting in both a severely burned arm on his right and dislocated shoulder on the left.

He stood, shaking off the pain. Before he could even think about what to do next, Gummy landed in front of him and swung his fist, busting Finn's lip and sent him crashing back into the train.

He grabbed the injured Finn by the collar and repeatedly punched him in the gut, then tossed him to Ember, who shot a wave of fire that hit the young human's back, burning him and sending him to the ground.

When Finn began slowly getting on his feet, Ember knocked him back down with a flaming punch and stomped on his burned back, causing him to scream in pain.

Gummy loomed over Finn, twirling his sword around and pressing the cold tip against the back of Finn's neck.

"Get off him..." echoed a female voice.

Gummy looked around, "What the-"

Before he could finish, a red boot shoot out from behind him and kicked him in the back, sending him flying off of Finn.

Marceline floated down beside Finn, picking him up, and jumping over a wave of fire that came crashing towards them.

Marceline floated in the air, looking down at the fire elemental girl who had attempted to roast them, "Jeez, you're a little hot tempered!"

The flame girl growled and began tossing countless fire balls at Finn and Marceline, who used her vampire speed to dodge them with finesse.

Not wanting any further harm to her lover, Marceline retreated into the night sky. With a growl of rage, Ember transformed into a towering flame monster and began chasing after her.

Marceline looked behind her shoulder, seeing a giant flame creature giving chase.

The Vampire Queen flew picked up speed, increasing her grip on her boyfriend.

"You can't escape!" screamed the monstrous Ember.

"We'll see about that!" said Marceline, grabbing the sword from Finn's back and tossing it at the giant crystal in the center of Ember's forehead, causing her to shriek in pain and shrink back into her normal size, falling into the treetops.

Marceline looked down at her injured boyfriend, passed out.

"Please be okay, Finn..." she pleaded aloud as she flew back to their tree fort.


	22. Chapter 22: Licking the Wounds

"Jake, where are you?" screamed Tiffany, pushing past the brush of the forest.

Fierce strode past Tiffany, sniffing into the air.

"Up above us." she said, Tiffany looking up to see a battered and bloodied Jake wrapped around the limb of the branch of a tree.

Tiffany screamed shrilly, making Fierce flinch. "I'LL SAVE YOU, JAKE!"

The bloodied Jake opened his black eyes and looked down at his girlfriend and Tiffany.

"Bitch took the staff..." Jake mumbled as he faded in and out of conciseness.

From under the tree, Gummy appeared from the bushel, carrying the unconscious Ember, who he had wrapped up in a fire blanket from the train they unsuccessfully highjacked, "Judging from that unglobly screech, I'm assuming you two found Jake."

Jake mumbled incoherently, Gummy adjusted the flaming girl on his shoulder.

"You two just get him down. I'll go meet up with Gareth and The Lettuce brothers back at the base."

* * *

Jake sat upon the couch, watching some pre-mushroom war show about zombies with Gareth. He stared into his glass of whiskey, reflecting on past events. Then he heard a vibration next to him. His phone. He picked it up, making sure that the yellow man's eyes were focused on the screen.

He had received a text message in sloppy English from Lady Rainicorn.

_I LUV AND MIS U_, it read.

Jake felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt rise up in his stomach, making all his physical injuries seem insignificant. Seeing the Rainicorn's picture next to the text sent him back to the night when he would leave New Korea in the morning.

He and Lady had sex that night. Not like most drunken, wild sex he had with most of the women he slept with, or even with his girlfriend, he was secretly having doubts about getting back together with. It was passionate.

They passed it off as a one night stand, but they both knew that wasn't true. They had began talking on each other over the phone as soon as he got on the boat.

Unfortunately, Lady hadn't managed to muster the courage to tell him before he got back to together with his ex.

Jake had told her he loved her as well. He knew he would have to admit this whole affair eventually, but what would happen then? If Lady knew he was a wanted criminal, she would probably despise him, and Fierce would probably go for his jugular.

So, he decided to keep quite and let things play out.

* * *

Finn groaned in pain as Marceline flew him in through the window. She quickly tore open his shirt, ripped off his wolf hat, and finally gasping and starting to feel tears well in her eyes.

Finn's body was burned beyond repair. His very skin was singed from his burnt flesh. There was no way to completely fix this. He would probably be scared and in pain for the rest of his life.

"M-Marcy..."

She looked down at Finn, who, despite the terrible pain, managed to smile at her.

"Finn... I-I- your body... theirs nothing I can do..."

Finn chuckled a bit, sending small spasms of pain through his chest, "Sure you can... turn me..."

Marceline's eyes widened. "What?! Finn, being immortal is a curse. Watching all of your friends slowly wither and die... while you remain..."

Finn grabbed her hand, still with a pained smile spread across his face. "Last time I checked, Simon was my only friend, and he's immortal. Besides, if I had to spend the rest of eternity walking on broken glass... you being there, holding my hand, would make it heaven. Please, Marceline, I want to be your King... and rule the night with you..."

Marceline wiped the tears from her eyes, "I love you, Finn."

She gently bent over and bit his neck, sinking her fangs into a vein. Finn groaned as Marceline began sucking out about two pints of his blood.

She quickly retracted her fangs and wiped some of the crimson liquid from her mouth. "There. I didn't suck all of your blood, so my Vampirism should be traveling through your body right now. You should enter a state of false death and come back to life in 24 hours, your transformation complete. Your burns should also be better by then to."

Finn smiled at her. "Thanks Marcy... hey, what happened to that staff?"

Marceline pulled off the ground where she had set it, "Should I go turn it in to your employer?"

"Yeah, I was gonna get paid a pretty sweet sum of money for that thing. He lives in that big, purple candy mansion right outside the cotton candy forest."

Marceline kissed him on the forehead, slowly floating out the window, "I know where you're talking about. Bye, Finn..."


	23. Chapter 23: Assault of the Vampire King

Finn's eyes bolted open. He looked out the window. The moon seemed extremely beautiful, even though there was nothing particularly special about it. He stood up, taking some time to examine his body. All of his horrendous burns were gone, leaving no trace of their existence.

He then felt the two smalls holes in his neck while he got up and walked into the bathroom. His skin, like Marceline's, was a light blue, although he was a paler shade. He smirked, exposing his gleaming white fangs. While feeling his now pointed ears, he then noticed something else in the mirror.

His eyes. The pupils were red, a deep crimson.

Glob, he loved his eyes now. He never told anyone before, but he hated his blue eyes. His adoptive mother always told him his eyes were the ones of someone who cared for others and protected them with his life.

The eyes of a hero. In other words, the eyes of a sucker, someone who wastes his life preforming unpaid, life risking tasks for people who would turn their backs on him as soon as he outlived his usefulness, like a circus bear endlessly preforming tricks, only to be shot or sold after he got to old, or the people no longer wanted him.

His new eyes, however, fit him perfectly. They practically called out for danger, violence, and excitement... the eyes of someone who couldn't be chained, who did what he wanted, whenever he wanted it... the eyes of someone who fought only for himself and the people closest to him... they were like the eyes of a rabid wolf.

And at that moment, the only thing he loved more then his new eyes was the woman who gave them to him, his girlfriend, Marceline.

"Marcy!" he called out. No response.

'_Weird... she should be home by now. I don't think she'd miss me waking up as a vampire for the first time.'_

Finn heard a tapping at the window. He looked over and saw an old friend.

The Ice King, Simon Petriov. He opened the window, letting him in.

"Finn! I- hey, did Marceline turn you into a vampire?"

Finn smiled, tracing his thumb on his left fang, "Yep."

"That's great! Now my turbro won't die and leave me! -wait, that's not important right now! Marceline is in danger!"

Finn's red eyes bolted open, "What?!"

Ice King shook his head, his gold crown almost falling off, "Yeah, I figured since Gummy is gone, I could go kidnap the princess easily. But, her new boyfriend kicked me out. So, I was just flying out of the Candy Kingdom when I saw the banana guards carrying her to the castle in some weird cage."

Finn grit his teeth together. He curled up his fist into a ball, and in a fit of rage, punched the wall of his tree fort. Both he and the Ice King were shocked when the whole wall flew off the tree house, reduced to nothing but splinters.

Finn looked down his fist, in awe of his new strength. He turned to Ice King, "I'm going to save her, Simon."

With that, not even bothering to put on a shirt, Finn jumped out the window, attempting to fly. But there was something to it he didn't know, apparently, because he fell to the earth, but managed to land on his feet.

Finn stood, amazed. '_Back when I was human, a fall from that height would have killed me. And I haven't even begun to tap into my new powers...'_

Deciding that running would have to suffice, Finn began sprinting to the candy castle with the speed and dexterity of a cheetah.

Ice King watched his young friend speed off. He stroked his beard, '_I should probably follow him, in case he needs back up.'_

* * *

It was the dead of night, but many Candy People were till wide awake and partying, on account of a very popular band visiting the candy square.

Finn noticed this long before the he even saw the Kingdom's walls, on account of his new, vampire hearing.

Finn rushed towards the large candy doors, jumping up and knocking both of the large doors off of their hinges with a kick. He knew he should have probably took a stealthy approach, but with all the new-found power and rage flowing through his body, he couldn't help but charge in, guns blazing.

When Finn landed, he was met by the frightened glances of a huge crowd of candy people and the sound of the band abruptly ending their song and slinking off the stage.

Before anyone had a chance to react, Finn unwittingly extended his fangs and turned his eyes black, releasing a demonic scream.

It was at this point the candy people ran screaming, some of the more weaker willed citizens imploding.

Finn didn't stop. He continued to dash towards the castle.

* * *

"-and that Braco, is what a bullet is."

Braco continued examining the strange weapon that his girlfriend and princess called an 'assault rifle', "So, your telling me that as long as I pull this trigger, those 'bullet' things will shoot out this hole at the front?"

PB cleared her throat, "Yes, but it's not infinite. You have to reload, remember?"

Braco took the clip out, tossed it in the air, caught it again, and jammed it bag into his gun.

PB laughed, "Yes, like that. But try to be a little less flashy."

Braco smiled at her, "Okay, Princess."

"Now, Braco, that's a Pre-Mushroom War weapon, so it'll take some time to reproduce enough for all of our guards."

The candy couples conversation was interrupted by a frightened Peppermint Butler bursting through the door to the Princess' lab.

"M-my lady! There's some kind of demon coming towards the castle!"

PB gasped, "What kind?!"

The minty butler gulped, "We're not sure. All we know it's extremely fast, powerful, and humanoid."

Braco cocked his gun, "Didn't think I'd get to use this thing so early."

PB slapped her boyfriend's head, "This is serious, Braco! Get the rest of the weapons and the Royal Guards and try to stop that demon."

"What about you, Princess? We have to evacuate you!" screamed Peppermint Butler.

"I'm not leaving my people," she said, taking out a handgun, "-besides, I can take care of myself."

* * *

After he took a shortcut by ramming through a building, he was met by a line of 10 Banana Guards, all on their knees, holding their spears up.

"Surrender, or die!" a Royal Guard that looked like a coca bean demanded, standing behind the line of bananas.

The guards then pointed their spears at Finn, then Finn noticed they weren't spears at all, they were assault rifles. He saw them several times in Pre-Mushroom War movies and video games, but he never thought he'd see any in real life, much less in the hands of Banana Guards."

"Fuck you." said Finn, practically spitting at them.

The Royal Guard then pointed a revolver at Finn, "Open fire!"

With even more adrenaline pumping through his veins, he dashed all around the street, appearing to the guards as nothing but a blur.

Even though there were a wild spray of bullets all around, Finn didn't get hit once. Not only because of his unearthly speed, the guards were all inexperienced with guns and had terrible aim. Not to mention the dim lighting.

Finn had managed to slip behind the banana guards while they clumsily sprayed gun fire around.

"Hold your fire!" said the Royal Guard, putting another six rounds into his revolver.

After the gun smoke disappeared, they were shocked to see no trace of their target.

"Circular formation!" the coca bean man commanded. But it was to late, for Finn had already plucked a street light out of the ground from behind him and swung at the candies, breaking nearly every bone in their bodies.

Finn tossed the street light away and continued rushing towards the castle. When the doors were within sight, a large Royal Guard with a purple jawbreaker for a head stepped in front of him, throwing a large war hammer at the recently turned vampire teen.

Not even breaking a sweat, Finn slid under the hammer and pushed himself off the ground, now flying feet first at the jawbreaker warrior.

Finn went tore straight through him, rolling off the ground and continued running towards the castle.

Little did Finn know, Princess' Bubblegum's cousin, Blowpop, was standing at the tower balcony of the castle.

He looked a lot like her, and shared her love of science, but he was more interested in science for advanced weaponry then chemicals and medicines like her. He was dubbed the 'mad scientist' of the Royal Guards. He fully embarrassed that title.

He currently had Finn in the iron-sights of a rocket launcher-like energy weapon of his he just invented. He just needed Finn to step on a special surprise he had placed right in front of the castle doors.

Finn was rabidly approaching the castle, backhanding any Banana Guard foolish enough to step in his way out of his path.

'_I'm coming Marceline...' _he thought to himself. But he suddenly felt something gripping his leg. He looked down to see his right leg was entrapped in some kind of clear, green stone.

Blowpop smiled to himself. That mine filled with his patented entrapment jelly had worked! Not giving the demon had a chance to escape, he pointed his new toy at him and fired.

Cracking the odd stone away with punches in an attempt to free himself, Finn heard a buzzing noise and looked up to see a blue laser flying at him. He covered his head and ducked back, but was surprised when a huge, mirror-like shard of ice landed in front of him.

The ice deflected the laser back at the man who fired it, and with a scream of pain, he was blown back by the explosion that hit the balcony he was standing on.

Finn looked back to see Ice King, afloat in the air and grinning from under his thick, white beard.

"Thanks, Ice King."

"Hey, what are turbros for?"

With a smile, Finn swung his leg, breaking out of the green stone, "Come on, we've got to go save Marceline."


	24. Chapter 24: Standoff

Finn kicked open the steel reinforced doors of the castle wide open, Ice King floating behind him.

"Marceline!"

* * *

From her upstairs room, Princess Bubblegum heard the demon calling for Marceline.

'_Of course!'_ she thought to herself, '_that demon is here to rescue Marceline! It must be one of her father's henchmen.'_

The pink princess turned to her boyfriend, who had refused to leave her side, "Braco, we need to go visit a prisoner."

Braco looked very confused, "Whatever you say, princess."

* * *

Ice King froze a few banana guards and flew up to a wall, "Now, the way to dungeon is through this wall... maybe if I can create a layer of frost on the wall, we could find the switch..."

Before Ice King could go on, Finn kicked it in.

The chilly monarch looked dumbfounded. "Smashing it is good too, I guess."

The vampire dashed down the stairs, his chilly comrade floating right behind him. They eventually reached the bottom.

Finn's ears twitched as he hear a female voice from behind him "Are you looking for Marceline?"

Finn turned around to see Princess Bubblegum standing there with that Braco guy, who had an assault rifle trained on him and Simon. The princess had Marceline bound in some sort of glowing chains and cuffs, powerless to stop the princess who was holding a handgun to her head.

"Silver bullets," she explained, "what do you think Hudson would do to you if you let his daughter die?"

"I have no idea who this Hunson guy is... but you'd best step away from my girlfriend..." Finn hissed.

Bubblegum's eyes widened, "Wait, are you Finn?!"

"Yep."

Finn smirked, Ice King fidgeted nervously, Marceline silently stared at Finn, Braco grimaced, pointing his rifle further at Finn, and PB simply pressed the gun against Marceline's head harder.

PB sighed, "To be honest, Marceline is my friend. I never wanted to drag her into this. I had set up that whole staff nonsense as a trap for you, but Marceline delivered it, and she's guilty of hiding a fugitive and all that. I really would like to let you go, Finn, but after what you did to my people? No way..."

Marceline spoke up,"We don't have to do this Bonnie..."

PB's eyes began to fill with tears, and she pressed the gun even further into Marceline's temple, "Yes, we do! How many of my people did that bastard just kill?!"

"Fine." said Finn, "but Marcy and the Ice King are innocent. Kill me instead."

Everyone in the room stared at him intensely.

PB took the barrel off of Marceline's temple and pointed her gun at Finn.

Marceline's blood red eyes began to tear up, "Bonnie, please! I love him!" She struggled against the chains, tried to transform, but her shackles had nullified all her powers.

Ice king clenched his fists, "Finn, don't do this!"

Braco pointed his gun at Ice King, "Quiet, you crazy old bastard!"

Finn shut his eye's, his ears pricking up. He listened carefully... and focused...

Bonnibel finally pushed past her vampire friend's cries to spare him and squeezed the trigger.

But as soon as Finn heard the hammer release, he had transformed into a swarm of bats, the bullet passing through, doing no harm to him.

The swarm then rushed the Candy Princess, transforming into a huge, albino wolf. He swiped his paw with all his might, ripping open Bubblegum's jugular.

The pink princess fell to the ground, pinkish blood spewing from out of her neck and mouth.

Braco gripped his gun so hard it nearly broke, "You son of a bitch!"

He aimed the rifle at Finn, but before he could fire, a shard of ice flew into his temple, piercing his skull, hitting his brain and killing him instantly.

Ice King stood over Braco's corpse, "I'm sorry, but it was either you or Finn."

Finn then transformed back into a vampire and ripped off Marceline's chains, giving her back her powers.

Marceline stared at him. "Finn, that was incredible. I've never seen anyone that could transform into a bat swarm on his first day!"

Finn rubbed the back of his head, "Thanks. I guess I'm a natural."

Marceline then looked down at Princess Bubblegum's corpse, "I'm sorry, Bonnie."

They trio of immortals then heard shouting from up the stairs.

Finn began gingerly floating off the ground, adjusting to the new experience quickly, "Come on, let's book it!"


	25. Chapter 25: Just the Begining

Blowpop, now properly titled Prince Blowpop, stood at the podium in the middle of a stage in the crowded Candy Square, which was still damaged from the Vampire Finn's attack a few days ago.

Although the Candy Counsel had told him to hold his inauguration speech for a later date, he managed to convince them that he would comfort the people in it, that they needed a strong leader right then.

Over the loud clapping in the crowd, Blowpop finished his speech, "- and, I promise my dear people, even though I'll never be able to fill my dear, departed cousin's shoes, I'll do my very best to repair the damage that Vampire and the Ice King have created and bring them both to justice!"

Even louder appluse erupted, and with a wave, Blowpop walked behind the curtains, letting out a disgusted grunt as soon as he was out of sight.

In truth, he had despised his cousin. Not only did she take his rightful place as ruler, she was always up in face about his 'cruel' experimentation's and illegal weapon development, which had put him in a very low spot to inherent the kingdom, right behind Lemongrab.

Fortunately, a few drops of poison into certain wine glasses had bumped him up a bit.

"I know you to weren't exactly on equal terms, but couldn't you at least act like it?"

Blowpop looked down at Peppermint Butler, who was nagging him.

Blowpop laughed a bit, "Look, don't worry. Remember our deal? All you need to do is kill a few people, make sure I get to carry out my experiments in peace, and your master might as well be resurrected right now."

Peppermint narrowed his eyes, "Well, you still don't have the equipment ready. While you finish up and play with your chemistry set, I'll go gather the rest of the ingredients for the ritual."

Blowpop squinted his eyes at the strange little candy. What secrets was he hiding?

* * *

Jake spit the coffee he was drinking all over the newspaper he was reading.

Before he stained it brown with the piping bean juice, there was an article all about how Bubblegum and about 100 others had been killed or seriously injured in an attack by a vampire.

At the end, it read that the vampire was rumored to be the infamous criminal, Finn.

The dog crumbled up the paper and threw it in the trash, sinking his face into his hands.

'_Why did I ever leave Finn?"_

Almost as if on cue, Fierce strode into the room, encircling Jake while growling.

Jake gave a nervous laugh while backing up, "Something the matter, honey?"

"Oh, nothing... it's just that Tiff showed me some interesting things on your phone..."

Jake gulped. '_Tiffany! That little tranny stalker bitch! If I survive this, I'm gonna kill him!'_

Fierce barred her fangs, "You cheating fuck! What does that rainbow slut do to you that I don't?!"

Jake backed up a bit, "Now... Fierce... let's not be hasty here..."

She started foaming at the mouth, "SHUT UP AND DIE, CHEATER!"

She lunged at him, but he stretched out his body into a trampoline, bouncing her back into the wall.

She quickly jumped out and bit Jake's leg, tossing him into the table. Jake quickly turned into a ball form and rolled out of the way of her snapping jaws.

Jake landed on his back, Feirce snarling at him. Before she could bite out his jugular, a knife hit her in the neck, killing her.

Jake stood, seeing Tiffany running up to him.

"Oh glob, Jake! I'm so sorry! She wasn't supposed to tell you about me... she was just supposed to break up with you!"

Jake wrapped his arms around Tiffany's neck, choking him, "What did you do, you moron?"

"I-I went through your phone... and I-I (gasp)... told your girlfriends, they were supposed to break up with you, then I would sweep you off you feet... but that bitch ruined everything..."

In a fit of rage, Jake snapped Tiffany's neck. He looked down at the bodies and at the blood flowing on the floor. Why couldn't he have just listened to his father and given up bike stealing?"

* * *

Finn, Marceline, and Ice King were all sitting on a red couch in an icy living room, watching Heat Signature 4.

Finn's stomach growled. "Imma go get some strawberries."

Finn floated over the icy floor, reaching into the pantry/fridge (it's not like you needed to be concerned about keeping anything cold in the Ice Kingdom).

Finn and Marceline had been living with the Ice King for a few weeks now. After the little incident in the Candy Kingdom, the tree house hadn't been safe to live in anymore, and neither did Ice King's Castle, so they opted to move into a new ice mountain.

He reached in and grabbed a bowl of strawberries.

Suddenly he heard a deep, suave voice behind him.

"Finn, I presume?"

Finn spun around, seeing nothing. Suddenly, a light mist on the floor came together and took a humanoid shape, and suddenly materialized into a vampire man at least two heads taller and twice as muscled as Finn. He wore black armor with a red cape and gauntlets, a black, razor edged blade strapped to his side.

The vampire had long, brown hair, a thin beard, and his skin was a dark, murky green, as opposed to his glowing, light red eyes.

Finn dropped the bowl, shattering as it landed on the frozen floor. He got into a fighting stance, "Who the fuck are you?!"

The vamp laughed, and to Finn's surprise, bowed, "I mean you no harm, master. I'm Micheal, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Marceline floated in the room, holding her ax bass in one hand, "Finn, what's going on in - Micheal?! What are you doing here?!"

He floated up into the air, "Greetings, my queen. I haven't seen you since you left the castle all those years ago."

Marceline squinted her eyes, "I repeat: What are you doing here?"

Micheal folded his arms behind his back, "Don't you remember any vampire tradition?"

When he said this, he put two fingers up to the tiny holes in Finn's neck, before the blond vampire smacked his hand away.

Marceline sighed, looking at the ground, "When the Vampire King or Queen turns a lover, they must become betrothed, due to the incident with Count Dracula back in 1567, blah blah blah."

Micheal smiled, while Finn slunk to the ground. Ice King peeked his head into the room, "You guys okay in here?"

Finn rubbed his temples, "Yeah, we're fine, Simon. Just go write some more Fiolee fanfiction."

Ice King shrugged his shoulders, "OK..."

As Ice King left the room, Micheal suddenly had a small frown spread across his face, "That's right, you two must become husband and wife soon. But, that's not our only problem, you know."

Finn and Marceline looked at each other, confused, "After that little fiasco in the Candy Kingdom, the new prince, Blowpop, is prepared to declare war on the Vampires."

Marceine laughed a bit, "Seriously? I know they've been producing Pre-Mushroom War weapons, but is that even an issue? They know they can't take us."

Micheal glared at her, causing her to shrink back a bit, "Yes, it is an issue, because the Candy Kingdom has been producing bio and energy weapons and selling them to the Mountain Kingdom for massive amounts of silver. What other use would they have for that much silver?"

"Oh shit." Marceline cursed.

Micheal continued, "At any rate, you two will have to come back to the Vampire Castle with me. You'll be married, and we'll have to prepare our forces for a battle, if we can't convince Blowpop to back down."

Marceline floated over to Finn, kissing his cheek, "Well, I won't being married. What about you, Finn?"

Finn smiled, "Me neither. 'Finn the Vampire King'... has a nice ring to it."

* * *

**Whew! Writing those last three chapters in such a short amount of time was backbreaking! Anyway, this is the end of 'Adventure Crime'. Don't worry, I'm going to make a sequel.**


End file.
